I didn't know I could feel this way
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: "Wow" Sam breathed excitedly "I'm a Daddy!" Samcedes. From baby, to wedding to baking,Sam and Mercedes get ready for the ride of their life. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Georgia here :) We need help naming a Samcedes baby, the only thing we've decided is the middle name is Maria but we have no idea on the first name so if you wouldn't mind helping us out, that would be really really really really good :D We watched "Michael" today for the first time and I actually found it good...especially Ben. What is the song Ben about? Is it about a rat or a dog? I don't know,let us know what you think! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...how about...Madison?" Mercedes suggested,flicking through the baby book "Or Ruby? That sounds pretty"

"Hmm...it's nice but..."

"It's not something from Avatar?"

"How did you.." Before Sam could finish his sentence, Mercedes had spoke

"Samuel Theodore Evans. You are talking to the girl who not only knows you more than you do yourself, but also sat through it 5 times in 3D when it was rereleased in cinemas"

Sighing reluctantly Sam rolled his eyes "Alright...let's settle this...she NEEDS a name by the end of today"

"True. Otherwise we'll end up with a daughter without a name" Mercedes chuckled, smiling as she felt her daughter move slightly "Oh I get it. As soon as Momma's relaxed,that's when you decide to wake up"

"Okay...all we know is that she's gonna be a girl...how about Mercedes as a middle name?"

"I was thinking more of Maria"

Sam quietened. Maria was the name of Mercedes' Grandma who had died 3 months ago. He had only visited her twice but she seemed really nice.

"What? Don't you like it?" she questioned, sounding worried "''Cause if you don't like it..."

"I do...I just sorta thought that..."

"She liked you. May not have shown it but she did have a soft spot for you"

"It's 'cos I'm white,right?"

"It wasn't that. I think it was more the fact that you looked like a talking fish. You know how her eyesight was"

"Yeah you're right...d'you want anything to eat? I could get some curry? See if we can get her out tonight?"

"I don't think she's ready just yet. This month definitely but not today"

"Okay...if you don't fancy curry..." Sam whispered, a devilish glint in his eye. Mercedes knew that look anywhere

"No! We're not having sex! That's what got me in this mess in the first place!" Shaking her head, Mercedes gave Sam a kiss on the cheek "I'm going for a bath. If you want you can get me some pizza? I don't really fancy curry"

"Sure thing 'Ce" Sam grinned, reaching for the phone

"Thanks Sam"

* * *

><p>"...can I also have extra olives as well please?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah olives...uhuh...alright...thanks"<p>

Heading to the bathroom, Sam almost tripped over the sleeping bundle of fur that always remained in the doorway. AKA, Chuck Norris and Neytiri the cats

"Hey,come on you two. What did I say about staying where we can easily trip up?"

Neytiri glanced up and gave a yawn, setting her head back down on her brother's neck. Sam laughed. He got the cats from a rescue centre last year for Mercedes' birthday

Knocking on the door, he enetered the bathroom and knelt next to the bath

"Hey" he smiled softly

"Hey" Mercedes smiled back, placing her hand on her stomach

"How's she holding up?"

"I've been better" she lightly chuckled, gazing down at the water which was rippling slightly "Much better. I'm at the stage where I just want it to be over...2 more weeks to go"

"Cedes...are you scared?"

"Yeah" she confessed "I am...but I'm looking forward to it to. What about you? Are you scared?"

Sam found himself sighing "No doubt about it...I mean what do I do? What if I end up being a terrible Dad? What if I accidently drop her or or squish her?"

"I'm sure you'll be a great Dad. You may not be the best but if you can be the most awesome Dad you can, that's all that matters"

"I know but I'm still a bit nervous" he shrugged, getting up as the buzzer rang

* * *

><p>Mercedes sighed and rolled over, attempting to get SOME sleep. The baby was moving alot tonight, which didn't help with the back-pain. Plus, she had a feeling that she was going to come soon.<p>

Sitting up slightly, she glanced at the clock and groaned as she saw the neon numbers state "5:33 am" Grabbing her phone, she sent Kurt a quick text

"_Can't sleep D:"_

Several moments later, the phone beeped and vibrated as Kurt texted back

_"And you decide to tell me this why..."_

Sighing again, she quickly sent a reply

_"Don't freak out but I think Evans jr's coming...I think my water may have broken"_

Letting out a soft gasp as she felt dampness on her pants, she broke out into a smile.

This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lurverly people of the fanfiction, what's going on where y'all reside at the moment? For us,nothing much. The most exciting thing this week would be on Tuesday where we get our leaver's hoodies! At the end of year 11 (Our year) people get a chance to get a hoodie with the school logo on it and their names on it. (G) have gone for plain and simple"Georgia" whereas Charlotte has opted for "Badders C" So, what do you think of our story so far? We're sorry we didn't do the suggested names, we just liked this one better :D Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...that was a complete waste of time" Mercedes grumbled waddling through the front door "It turns out my water HASN'T broken and that actually, it was just pee"

"Ce" Sam soothed, trying to calm her down "They said they've seen it many times before, it was an honest mistake"

"Honest mistake my..."

"Mercy, you need to calm down...here, you lay on the sofa, I'll get some movies and some ice-cream is that okay?"

"Fine" she huffed, setting herself down, wincing as she felt a pain in her stomach that seemed to get worse "Ouch"

"You okay? Want me to call Kurt and arrange a play date?" Sam grinned, dodging the flying pillow aimed for his head

"Sam, as much as I hate you, now's NOT the time to piss me off. And yeah could you call Kurt?"

"Sure" he smiled, kissing her cheek "Right...once Kurt's here, I'm off to work. I want you to remember if you feel ANYTHING is happening,just call alright?"

"Right back at ya" she mumbled, opening the lid to the cake batter ice cream and grabbing a spoon

* * *

><p>"Cedes? Boo,you in here?" Kurt called,gingerly avoiding the cats "Mercedes?"<p>

"Yep!" she called from the living room, laughing at something on the telly "In here Kurt"

As Kurt entered the living room, he found Mercedes sitting up watching Mulan

"Mulan?" he asked raising a quizzical eyebrow "Seriously?"

"Mhhm...ooh..." she frowned in confusion as she felt the same familiar tightenings she had experienced earlier

"Cedes? D'you want me to call Sam?"

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she slowly shook her head

"Kurt...if I do end up giving birth today and Sam's not around, I want you to be there"

"Really,boo?"

"Mmhm. You've been my best friend for ever Kurt and we've done everything together. That's why we've also decided for you and Blaine to be the godfathers"

"You mean that?" Kurt whispered,his eyes shining

"Of course I mean it! Now help me up, I need to go shopping for some more baby things"

"Hold up there, Cedes. I'm all for following your schemes and you know that. But don't you think this is just a _wee _bit too far?"

"Kurt, I'm pregnant. NOT an outcast. Besides, I KNOW you can't resist spending money on her"

Kurt sighed "Fine...but if your water breaks I'm saying "I told you so""

* * *

><p>"...and as I do with every new project, I'm bringing cake!" Sam announced clapping his hands together<p>

"Sir! What project is it?"

"Ah,you'll have to see Dennis, all I'm saying is that it should bring back a lotta memories"

_"This is my ringtone,it's on my iPhone,you wish that you were me,You got a Blackberry! I waited in line,that's how I got sit your butt at home, you got no iPho-"_

"Hey Kurt" Sam grinned, after several moments of fumbling about for his phone only to find it in his pocket "What's up?"

_"Well um...it's Cedes. She's in hospital. We went shopping and I said if her water breaks I'd say "I told you so" to her so then her water breaks in Target and so I said "I told you so" and she hit me and she seems strangely calm for some reason but never mind about that. Mercedes is in hospital and she's asking for you"_

_"Kurt...give me the phone...thank you. Listen,Sam? The baby's comin' and I really need you here"_

"Sure thing. I've just finished for the day anyway. I'll meet you there...I love you too. Okay,bye" Sam let out a breath and suddenly realised. Holy shit, the baby was coming. Panicking, he grabbed all of his things and raced out the classroom much to the surprise of his students.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes...Evans?" he gasped to the nurse on duty who reminded him a lot of Quinn, except this one had light brown hair and the face was slightly different.<p>

"Room 24. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?" he asked,turning around and grinning slightly. He knew it.

"Good luck"

* * *

><p>"Ow...owww" Mercedes mumbled softly herself, as her stomach became hard "Owwwww...OW!" Groaning, she tossed her head from side to side, hoping that might subside the pain. When it didn't she creased her forehead and tried some breathing techniques. In through the nose out through the mouth, in the nose out the...OW!<p>

"Cedes?" Sam asked, knocking on the door and poking his head round "You here?" After noticing Mercedes' Mom,Dianne, he put his bag on the chair and went to the side of the bed

"Hey Dianne" he smiled sheepishly. Although he wasn't going to admit it just then, Dianne wasn't exactly his favourite person in the world. She was really nice, though he had an undenying feeling that she was always judging him "Cedes, you alright?"

"I think so...it hurts though" she chuckled, resting her hand absent mindedly on her stomach as the contraction subsided "They're every 6 minutes...I'm gonna go for a walk just to get things going. According to Sadie I'm only 5 and a half centimeters"

"Is that good?"

"It could be worse. But it does mean that contractions are gonna be be closer and there is an increased chance of me crushing your hand"

Sam gulped when he heard this "It does?"

"You know I won't cause you too much harm. a couple broken fingers and possibly a black eye" she smiled weakly,attempting to disguise a yawn as a cough

"Was that a yawn?" Sam asked, folding his arms "Y'know you need to get as much energy as possible...you stay here, I'll get some gatorade and some pasta"

"I'm not hungry" Mercedes mumbled, heaving slightly "Ugh...Sammy baby...I feel sick"

"Um...okay,I'm not exactly sure what to do here"

"Can you...can get the..." she managed to say before throwing up over the side of the bed

"I'll get a nurse"

* * *

><p>"...go go go...2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...10"<p>

Mercedes exhaled and leant back into the pillows, looking up at Sam with tears in her eyes. She was CRAZY not to do this without an epidural. Grabbing the gas and air, she took a few breaths before pushing again

"Come on Mercedes...that's it! That's good,that's good...keep it going,keep it going!"

"You are doing so well" Sam mumbled encouragingly, popping several more ice chips into his wife's mouth, making her moan slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to let you rest for this one as you're getting tired and that's not good for you or the baby" Sadie soothed, rubbing Mercedes' leg encouragingly "Also Dr Kingsley HAS been alerted so he's on his way"

Mercedes looked up as the family doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway as if conjured by magic "Hey Mercedes, from what I've been told, it's been...45 minutes and legally, we're not allowed to let you push for more than 2 hours otherwise we'll have to intervene, possibly with a ceasarian section"

"How well am I doing?"she managed to mumble weakly

"That's the problem. Whilst you are doing alright for time, I don't think this little one's giving up without a fight. If you did have it naturally, it will have to end in some sort of assistance. We'll see how you're doing in 45 minutes"

* * *

><p>"Last one Mercedes! Push, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... EXCELLENT! Don't give...up..."<p>

Mercedes screamed in pain as felt an excrutiating pain that seemed to burn worse with each passing second.

"Nearly there!...y...ep, the head is out. She's a cone head but that's because of the vacuum"

Panting, she sat up and tried to look over "Can I feel?"

Sadie smiled understandingly and guided Mercedes' wrist until her hand came into contact with a small head

"There you go. Now, I just need you to pant so then the shoulders can come out nice and slowly"

After several moments of panting, the young woman's eyes widened as she felt her daughter slip out

"Here she is, Momma" Dr Kingsley laughed, placing her on Mercedes' chest, and rubbing her down, clearing the infant's airways with a bulb syringe, making her wail in protest "Oh she's a loud one! Time of birth...4:42 am...want to cut the cord Dad?"

Sam nodded numbly, passing the camera to Dianne who was already taking photos

"Just here...and here...perfect. Congratulations"

Sam muttered his thanks before making his way to Mercedes

"How you feeling?" he whispered, moving a sweat soaked strand of hair out of the way

"Tired...REALLY tired" she chuckled,her eyes fluttering between opening and closing. Just then, her tiredness subsided as Sadie brought over her daughter

"7 pounds,5 ounces she's a healthy weight. Apgar test is 8 which is good. She's all yours" Sadie smiled, handing her over to her Mommy "Does she have a name?"

It was then, Sam found himself saying the perfect name

"Madison...Madison Maria Evans"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Georgia here :) We LOVE this story as in the wise words of Agnes "It's so FLUFFY!" So yeah... did you know that turtles can breathe through their butts? And the guy that played the voice of Darth Vader (James Earl Jones) also did the voice of Mufasa? Amazing what you find out...Also Roald Dahl hated the old version of Charlie and the Chocolate factory SO much he refused for the Great Glass Elevator to be turned into a movie. Also REVIEW :3 Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Dee-Dee...Madison" Sam cooed to the 5 hour old infant "You wanna say hi to Mommy? Hmm?"

"Yeah, why not? I believe it's time for her feed anyway" Mercedes sighed,chuckling softly as she undid her pyjama top "Come on sweetie"

"D'you want me to go or..."

"Please. It's just whilst I get used to it"

"Sure thing"

As Sam was walking out, he didn't notice the nurse who was swiftly walking down the ward, her arms full of notes. Crashing into her, Sam frantically picked up the pieces of paper

"Sorry 'bout that" he mumbled handing the woman the notes "Really I..." he stopped as he recognised her "You're Quinn right? Quinn Fabray?"

"Hey Sam" she smiled,brushing a piece of hair out the way "How's it going for you?"

"Good...er, Mercedes just had our daughter about 5 hours ago now so.."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh slightly as Sam rubbed the back of his neck. She couldn't help notice that although he looked slightly older and his hair had changed slightly, the trouty mouth that Santana constantly made fun of was still evident "I'm good...I've met someone new and we're getting married in the summer"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks. I've got to go now,I've got an appointment"

"See you"

* * *

><p>"Boo,she's so CUTE!" Kurt gushed, holding Madison "Hey there sweetie pie...hey..."<p>

"Um Kurt, I wouldn't bounce her..." Mercedes was cut off by Madison spitting up on her godfather, a horrified look on his face

"You are so lucky I'm best friends with your Momma, you know that?" he asked,handing her back,still disgusted"It's gonna take ages to get this out"

"Quit your moanin' white boy, it's just milk" Mercedes shrugged, trying to wipe a cloth over her daughter's face. It was obvious she didn't like it and started squealing

"Mind if I?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes nodded and handed her over to her other godfather

"Hello little miss Diva" Blaine laughed, placing his index finger in the palm of her hand "Good job on spitting up on Uncle Kurt"

"It's not funny,Blaine! She practically ruined it!"

"Aw come on,Kurt...how can you resist this adorable face?" he lisped, holding up Madison

"Mmm...I guess you're right" Kurt sighed,giving in "Let's just hope it washes out"

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're set to go" Sadie announced 2 days later "She's fine,you're fine, you can go"<p>

"Thanks" Mercedes smiled putting on a pair of mittens on Madison's hands "Sweetie, I know you don't like it but you need them on, I don't want you to scratch yourself"

Madison blinked her eyes and yawned. She was wearing a light purple onesie with ladybirds over it, a tiny pink hat on her head

"She's beautiful 'Ce. I can't believe how much she looks like you" Sam murmured, stroking her cheek lightly, making her wriggle in her confines

"I think she's got your mouth Sam, it already seems a little too big for her face"

"You saying my mouth is big?" Sam asked, pretending to be hurt

"Honey, I'm not saying it's big...I KNOW it's big" she winked, giggling "Alright...how does the car seat work?"

* * *

><p>Sam grinned as he pulled the car up to the entrance and saw Mercedes being pushed out,Kurt holding Madison's car seat<p>

"...here it is,the old family..."

"Hey Mercedes! Whaddaya think?" Sam called from the wheel

Mercedes gasped "Sam...how did you..."

There was a silver Skoda Yeti with Sam at the wheel. A brand new car

"Let's just say, I had some help" he replied, looking at Kurt who smiled back

"You didn't have to do this" she said, kissing Sam on the cheek as he helped her in

"Well, our one was gettin' sorta old so..."he shrugged, his face going a slight shade of red "No biggie"

"Alright,let's get little Miss Madison in the car" Sadie suggested "First thing to do is..."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Madison was in the back seat of the yeti, snoozing contentedly with Mercedes next to her and Kurt in the front with Sam,who was driving. Kurt had agreed to stay with them for the first week,just to help get things settled.<p>

"Everything alright back there?"Kurt asked as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Yep. Still rather sore though" Mercedes chuckled,wincing slightly

"Ouch"

"Don't worry, there's pain meds at home you can take. We'll get you into your own bed and then I am giving you strict instructions to relax" Kurt said firmly

"But I'm-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sam intervened"Kurt's right 'Ce, you gotta take it easy. You were lucky it didn't end in a c section" he mumbled, turning right "How's Madi holding up?"

"She's fine...at the moment. I think she'll wake up at home though"

As they went over a speed bump, Madison woke up, giving several cries which quickly escalated into a proper crying fit

"Hey! Come on now,it's okay,Momma's here" Mercedes soothed,taking her daughter's tiny hand in her much bigger one. "Looking out,across the nighttime... the city winks a sleepless eye"

Sam grinned when he realised what it was and joined in "Hear her voice shake my window...sweet seducing sighs"

Madison gave a sigh and quickly fell back asleep

"Thanks Sam" Mercedes said, sounding thankful "At least we know singing calms her down"

"Yeah...okay guys,we're hooome!" Sam sang, turning into the driveway "Alright...the camcorder is on...and this lovely lady...is Mercedes. Say hi to the camera 'Ce"

"Hi to the camera 'Ce" Mercedes laughed,getting out of the car and keeping a grip onto the handle of the car seat "This is our daughter, Madison Maria Evans. AKA: Madi or Dee Dee"

"Can we just get in?" Kurt asked impatiently "I just want to see the nursery"

* * *

><p>"The schedule is as follows" Mercedes announced, handing Sam a sheet of paper "She has her bath for half hour at 6:30, then it's last feed followed by a story"<p>

"What book should we do?" Sam muttered, feeding his daughter "Maybe something like Dr Seuss?"

"That's an idea...where's Kurt?"

"In the kitchen making dinner...something 'bout spanish omlette? Oh, you finished Pacman? Yeah? All done" Sam held the bottle and stared at it in awe "How much?"

"It's obvious she's got your appetite" Kurt chided, bringing two plates into the living room,both of them with a spanish omlette

"Thanks Kurt" Mercedes smiled,taking it from him

"Anytime,boo" he smiled back,handing the other plate to Sam

"Where's your one?" Sam asked,gently patting Madison's back, making her slightly bug eyed "Aren't you eating?"

"I'm meeting with Blaine later"

"Oh right" Sam laughed as he heard a tiny burp "Was that a burp? Was it? I think it was! Well done baby girl"

"I'm gonna go on my way, I'll be back at 10" Kurt called, shutting the door

* * *

><p>"...hush baby girl...shhh"<p>

Kurt came back to find Mercedes in the living room, whispering into Madison's ear,with Madison crying

"Here let me" Kurt whispered, motioning for Mercedes to hand her to him "Let's see if Uncle Kurt can help"

As Mercedes handed her over, Madison's cries had grown stronger

"Oh, you're a tired girl aren't you?" Kurt cooed stroking her cheek "Tell you what, I'll sing only if you fall asleep deal?"

Madison gave another wail,her breaths short and shallow

"Alright...here goes..._A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
><em>Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.<em>  
><em>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-<em>  
><em>Waiting to sail your worries away.<em>  
><em>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain<em>  
><em>And your boat waits down by the key.<em>  
><em>The winds of night so softly are sighing-<em>  
><em>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<em>  
><em>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.<em>  
><em>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<em>  
><em>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain<em>  
><em>Sail far away from lullaby bay"<em>

Mercedes watched as her daughter fell calm under the hypnotic sound of Kurt's voice "Thanks" she mouthed,kissing him on the cheek

"Anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Nothing much going on here at the moment. We've got our hoodies and they are supermegafoxyawesomehot! If anyone has any ideas then just say. Remember, in the words of Jiminy Cricket, "Always let your conscience be your guide!" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x **

"Ce, s'your turn" Sam mumbled sleepily as a small wail broke the silence. Madison was only 8 days old but Sam already missed sleep. Heck, he'd do ANYTHING for a few hours of sleep. Madison hadn't got the hang of sleeping through the night and had only done that once and that was in hospital.

"I'm on it" she sighed, getting out and turning the soft light on,waddling slightly towards the source of the noise. "Hey...hey Madi...what's up? Hmm? You can't be hungry as you had a feed 'bout an hour ago. Let's check in the diaper region"

As Mercedes checked Madison's diaper,she scrunched her nose "Ew so that's what it is" she laughed "Urgh...by the looks of it, you're gonna need a new onesie. Sam honey, could you get a onesie? They're in the 3rd draw on the right"

"Sure" Sam yawned, running his fingers through his hair "Okay...we got: the ducks, the flowers or the pandas"

"I think we're gonna have to go with the pandas tonight" Mercedes replied,throwing the old diaper in the bin "...almost done now" she cooed to the now calm Madison"D'you want a story? Yeah? Daddy's gonna read you a story"

"Alright" Sam smiled, grabbing a book from the bookshelf "This one's a classic...In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty,dirty,wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell"

"Really Sam? The hobbit?"

"Don't mock it till you try it. By the time I learnt to walk, my Dad read this to me like five times. Or, so he says"

"Look, could you please get a better book?" Mercedes asked desperately "Madison's getting a bit antsy"

Sam sighed "Fine...how about...Phantom Tollbooth?" he asked, looking at his wife for confirmation.

Nodding, she stroked Madison's curls, kissing her forehead lightly

"Let's see here...there once was a boy named Milo. And you know how you always want to do something with yourself? Well, Milo didn't. Not sometimes, not even once a week,but always"

"Sam,stick to the book"

"Hey,as long as I get the basic message across,we're alright. Aren't we,peewee?"

Madison grunted sleepily in response, her small arm flailing tiredly

"Alright...let's carry on..."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Sam shouted the next morning, heading into the classroom "Now...today we're really busy. Morning you've got your project and english, then this afternoon I'm expecting a visitor and I can reveal that this year's project is...disney"<p>

There were cheers and whoops as Sam attempted to calm the class of fourth graders down

"Now for the disney project, you'll have to choose a movie out of the box, and basically show us about it,when it was released and stuff like that. That's only because I don't want to see loads of Mulan's or Herculeses like last year. Right...Ted,you're first.."

* * *

><p>"And to make it fair I'M doing a project on well...let's see what we got..." Sam groaned as he read the paper "Well class it appears I'm doing...Pinocchio"<p>

It HAD to Pinocchio didn't it? Out of all the disney films in that box, Samuel Theodore Evans had to pick the one film from his childhood which practically scarred him for life and he was still wary of it even to this day. What with the donkeys and Honest John and the whole Pleasure Island thing. He shuddered at the thought

"Alright...as well as this project,there's also the science project. I'm not gonna reveal anymore until after lunch"

As the bell rang for first period,the kids piled out of the classroom

"Go to Miss Hattie's room!" Sam called out the door

* * *

><p>Mercedes chuckled as she heard a wail come from the baby monitor. Madison had been asleep for about 4 hours, a record for her. Guessing her daughter was hungry, she went to the cupboard and grabbed some formula. Making a mental note to prepare some for later, Madison's cries grew louder.<p>

"Don't worry, Momma's coming" Mercedes soothed, walking towards her's and Sam's room,where the infant was resting. "What is up,baby girl?" she cooed,gently picking her up and stroking the whisps of dark hair "You hungry yeah? I'll feed you then we really need to get going, Daddy needs us for his Science project"

* * *

><p>"Er...Mr E? There's someone at the door"<p>

Sam grinned as he saw his wife through the small window in the door "Guys...you know I said I was expecting a visitor? Well, here she is" he smiled,opening the door

"Hi Nurse Cedes!" several people shouted out, recognising the woman from hospital

"Hey!" Mercedes smiled, waving as she put down the car seat

"Okay" Sam announced, clapping his hands "This year's science project...babies. You're going to have to look after an electronic baby and I have brought in my daughter as an example. Her name" he said, undoing the buckle on the car seat, making Madison flail a tiny arm "Is Madison Maria Evans...she's 9 days old and she is gorgeous, exactly like her Mommy"

"She's got her Daddy's big lips though, there's no denying that" Mercedes chuckled,sitting down.

"We're gonna be looking after the afternoon whilst 'Cedes goes out for a few hours"

"So...basically we're babysitting?"

"Yep. Without pay"

"Bye guys!" Mercedes sang, heading out of the door "Be careful with her" As the door shut, Madison gave a contented sigh. Sam knew what that sigh meant

"Uh oh"

* * *

><p>When Mercedes returned 3 hours later, she laughed at what she saw. Her daughter was wearing sucking contentedly on her moustache pacifier whilst her husband was reading "The Hobbit" to the class.<p>

"Sorry guys, that's enough for today" Sam shrugged, spotting Mercedes in the corner.

"Awww!" the class groaned "Can she come back again?"

Mercedes chuckled as Sam passed her her baby girl "Sure. Say bye to Madison guys"

"Bye!"

"Miss you"

"See ya fellow moustachian!"

* * *

><p>"How was she?" Mercedes asked that night, giving Madison a bottle<p>

"She was fine, no worries. She did have a little accident when you left though"

"What you like?" Mercedes cooed, pressing Madison's nose "Come one sweetie, bedtime"

* * *

><p>1:35 am<p>

"Sam,your turn"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is our last week at school then it's the Easter holidays! 2 weeks of relaxing,revising and procrastinating! We're pretty busy though during the first week. We've got revision sessions at school for GCSEs and we're looking after 2 dogs for a while. The main film on our agenda is the pirates! In an adventure with scientists! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Sam?"

Sam froze, slowly turning around. He clamped his lips shut to prevent himself from laughing. His wife was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing pink dotted footie pyjamas, her arms folded,showing a neat baby bump through the material and an unimpressed look etched on her face

"Where are you going?" she asked nonchalontly "A party prehaps?"

Sam shrugged "It's Kurt and Blaine's bachelor weekend and Puck's agreed to take us to Vegas. We're all paying 250 bucks so..."

"Wait wait hold up. 250 dollars EACH? That you could be saving for the baby?" Mercedes fumed, raising an eyebrow

"Come on 'Ce, it's only once. It also gets me out the house for a few days?" he chuckled weakly, rubbing the bqck of his neck, something he always did when nervous or in trouble.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile to herself. How could anyone resist that trouty mouth and those big puppy dog eyes? "Aw...you really wanna go on this weekend,huh?" she cooed, cupping his chin with her hand "Tell you what...when you get back we'll..."

Whispering something in his ear, Sam's ears perked up and his cheeks reddened.

"Really? You-you mean it?" he asked excitedly

"Mhhm...now get going, Tee,Quinn and Sugar are coming over soon"

"Alright" he smirked "I'll be back" he grinned giving her a kiss on the lips

* * *

><p>"...she's all up in my ribs. it's alright at first but now it's just annoying" Tina mumbled tiredly.<p>

"Tell me about it. I can't feel my stomach anymore. It's gone numb" Quinn agreed,her hands resting on top of her belly.

"Me and Rory can't wait to start a family. We're going to wait a while though" Sugar remarked, playing with Chuck Norris "I want to start a family but it's been only 5 weeks since we've been married so...I've brought some Disney?"

"What is there?" Mercedes asked,settling down in between Quinn and Tina, receiving annoyed grunts in the process.

"Well, we've got: Tangled, Aladdin, Hunchback of Notre Dame,Beauty and the Beast,Emperor's new groove..."

* * *

><p>"...and a Goofy Movie" Sugar finished several minutes later, placing the last one on a huge pile of dvds.<p>

"Princess and the Frog" Tina stated "No doubt about it"

"What about The Lion King?" Quinn asked, taking a bite of her cookie "I mean, isn't that the movie that started the renaissance?"

"Nope, that belongs to Little Mermaid" Mercedes corrected,stretching her legs and smiling as the baby kicked. "Nice to see you're awake" she chuckled,her hand lightly stroking her stomach.

"I honestly can't wait till we have little Sugar Rory babies running around. And,I sorta lied earlier...we're not gonna have long till we have a family"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn asked,smiling lightly

Sugar grinned "Yeah, we're expecting a baby. I'm only 6 weeks though so there could be a chance of it not happening"

"I'm sure it will and with your...strangeness and Rory's looks and voice, it will be really sweet"

"Thanks 'Cedes" the young woman smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. "Ugh...stupid hormones. Yesterday I shouted at Rory just for forgetting to take the garbage out. Seems kinda silly now"

Mercedes put a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder as she continued to dab her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll get much better"

"Thanks" Sugar nodded "Do you have any goldfish crackers?"

* * *

><p>"Okay...uhuh..he WHAT?" Mercedes questioned, sounding annoyed "Seriously Puck?"<p>

"_But don't worry! The doctor says he'll be fine! As long as he keeps it elevated and he ain't allowed to get his head wet for a week"_

Mercedes sighed tiredly. Sam was currently in hospital having his broken arm fixed. He had tripped up over Artie's wheelchair and smacked his arm on the concrete, shattering it as well as splitting his head open.

_"...can I talk to her?"_ she heard a mildly drugged Sam ask.

_"Yeah,sure thing...here you go"_

_"Thanks...hey 'Ce"_

"Don't you dare 'hey 'Ce' me Samuel, you are in so much trouble mister"

_"Okay...'fore you ask, it was totally...totally Puck's fault"_

Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes. From her guessing,they probably went out and got totally wasted.

"You all got wasted and forgot the designated driver again,haven't you? And from I'm guessing, Joe's probably missing his sandals..."

_"He don't really wear shoes anyway" _Sam chuckled,his voice slurring _"He didn't even get drunk, he's teen Jesus"_

"Sam...is there something you're not telling me?" Mercedes used her best 'tell me now or pay the price' voice

_"Okay,okay...yes,Joe did get slightly pissed. Yes,Rory ended up in a cell for the night. No,we didn't lose Kurt or Blaine and yes, my arm is indeed broken. But other than that,we're alright"_

"Hmm.." Mercedes growled sounding annoyed

* * *

><p>"See you guys!" Sam shouted, closing the door "Cedes, you here babe?"<p>

"Nursery!" Mercedes responded from upstairs.

"Hey 'Ce" Sam grinned,poking his head around the door,noticing his wife and Sugar covered in paint. "What you been doing?"

"Painting" Sugar said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be covered in paint "I got a bit enthusiastic. Is Rory alright?"

"Yeah...it was just a prank that went wrong. We put some crushed up leaves in his room and when room service came along..."

"He is alright though? I don't want my baby growing up without a Daddy"

"Yeah,like I said,he's fine. 500 dollars less richer but other than that,yeah"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sam couldn't sleep. The couch was hard and lumpy and he was pretty sure Chuck Norris was sleeping on his chest. Huffing, he stood up and headed to the bedroom where Mercedes was laying in bed, looking lost in her book.<p>

"Ce? You okay?" he whispered,sneaking in next to her.

"I'm still mad at you. But..."

Sam winced,dreading what was coming next.

"You may be a total jerk, you may be majorly irresponsible at times, you may also be my husband and the man I love but that doesn't stop me from telling you off"

"So am I free?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" she grinned, kissing his cheek "For now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Georgia here :) Just a quick note. Mr Cooper is based on someone we know. He's one of my Mum's work colleagues and he loves Toy Story. So when he got married last year, Mum got him and his new wife (who also likes Toy Story) loads of Toy Story things including:bubbles, cereal, stickers, cups and even a CD. Let's just say I was jealous. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam Evans sniffed. He never wanted to come to this stupid school in the first place. He missed his old school with Nick and Derek. Now he was at a new school with confusing corridors and stairs and double doors all over the place.

"Are you lost honey?" a receptionist with a kindly face cooed, kneeling down to his level.

"No" he shook his head,his shaggy blonde hair getting in his eyes "No I'm fine...I'm just looking for a class...Miss do you know where Mr Cooper's class is?"

"Ah! Are you Sam Evans?"

"Yeah"he mumbled,scuffing his trainer on the floor. He didn't care if this lady was nice, he just wanted to go home.

"Well,Sam, my name's Mrs Hudson. I'm the receptionist and the first aider here. I got told you might be wandering around. I'll take you there. My son,Finn's in your class as well. How you enjoying it so far?" she asked, walking besides him, going through one of the endless double doors,holding it open for Sam.

"Okay I guess"

"Don't worry, it'll get better" Carole smiled sympathetically, giving Sam a cookie from her pocket and a pat on the back. "If you get scared or worried, just ask if you can see Mrs Hudson"

After a labyrinth of stairs and doors and even more stairs, Carole stopped outside a green door with a Toy Story 2 poster on the door

"This is Mr Cooper's class" she said,knocking on the door.

"Come in!" came the call from the other side. As Carole opened the door, Sam saw a tall man leaning against one of the desks."Ah! Mrs Hudson! And I believe this is Sam?"

Sam looked up. He didn't look like a teacher. At least, unlike one he'd ever seen. All the teachers he had before had grey hair or none at all. They also smelt of books and coffee and worn ties and formal stuff. This teacher wore converse,cool glasses and had his hair spiked up. Sam also noticed her wore a dark blue checkered shirt with black jeans.

"Hey Sam, my name's Mr Cooper but everyone calls me Coop. I'll place you next to Mercedes for now who'll also be your buddy for the week"

Sam reluctantly sat down where the teacher pointed, next to a girl with a Dr Seuss pencil case filled with Crayola felt tips and crayons.

"Hi,I'm Sam" he smiled,holding out his hand as his Dad taught him to do when he met someone new.

"Mercedes" the girl mumbled,gingerly taking his hand. She stared at this new person intently. He had a Star Wars t shirt on with some jeans and a pair of scuffed sneakers. Looking at his eyes, Mercedes found herself blushing slightly.

"Hey Mercedes! Who's your boyfriend?" a tanned kid with a mohawk asked,coming up to them

"Get lost,Puckerman" she hissed, hitting him with her Hello Kitty folder. Unfortunately for her, Mr Cooper saw and immediately came over to investigate.

"Hey what is going on over here?" he asked, stooping down "Mercedes did you just hit Noah?"

"No"

Mr Cooper sighed. Oh the joys of being a teacher. "Lie detector. Now"

"What's lie detector?" Sam asked, as everyone lined up in front of the class.

"When Coop thinks someone is lying, everyone has to line up and he sees if they are. Or if someone has done something bad"

* * *

><p>"...beep...beep...beepbeepbeepbeepbeep...beep...beep...beepbeepbeepbeepbeep" Stopping behind Mercedes he sighed again "Mercedes Patricia Jones...well well well, it appears that YOU are the culprit of the lie detector today.I'm going to ask you only question. DID you or did you not hit Noah on the head?"<p>

"No!"

"ERROR! ERROR! THIS MACHINE SHALL SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS TENS SECONDS! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!..."

"Okay,okay! I did hit Noah on the head" she admitted, holding her hands up

"Well done Mercedes. You have saved the class from being blown up! Now for hitting Noah on the head, you have to stay with me for recess understand?"

"Yes sir" she muttered,staring at the floor

"And you do realise this means a Darth Vader sticker?" the young teacher questioned, taking out a sheet of Star Wars stickers from his desk. "You see Sam, there is something about the way I work. If you misbehave and get caught by the lie detector, you get a Darth Vader sticker and a point taken from your midi chlorian level, depending on the severity. However,if you're good and behave, you get a Yoda sticker and points on your midi chlorian levels. The person with the lowest midi chlorian level has to clean out the fish for the next school semester and the person with the highest gets the awesome package, hand picked by myself. Anyway...CLASS DISMISSED EXCEPT FOR MERCEDES!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam" Mercedes smiled, 2 weeks later,sitting down at her desk "I've got something for you"<p>

As she fumbled in her bag, Sam wondered what she got for him

"Ahah! Got it! Here" she handed him a blue envelope with his name on it "It's an invitation for my birthday party. We're going ice-skating"

"Thanks 'Cedes" Sam smiled,taking it the invite and stuffing it in his bag.

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"But Mom..."

"Sam,not right now. The baby's due any week now and I can't really drive" Mary said,sounding exasperated "Ask your father"

"He said ask you"

Growling,Mary made a mental note to thank her husband "Alright Sammy...what is it?"

"Mercedes's ice skatin' party. It's this weekend. Please can I go Mom,please?"

Mary couldn't help but sigh. He had the same innocent yet pleading look that made her fall for his father. "Fine. Ring Mercedes and ask if she can give you a lift"

"Thanks Mom!" Sam shouted, racing for the phone

* * *

><p>"Hello Dianne Jones speaking"<p>

"Hi Mrs Jones, is Mercedes in? I need to talk to her" Sam panted, trying to catch his breath "It's an emergency!"

"Oh an emergency is it?" Dianne asked, amused "I'll get her. Mercedes!"

"Yeah?" Mercedes shouted, poking her head out of her room

"Sam"

"Coming! Tee, if I come back to find my sour patch kids gone..."

"Come on 'Ce! That was ONE time!" came the response.

Dianne shook her head and chuckled. Those two had been inseperable ever since the first day of kindergarten when Mercedes had shared her sour patch kids with the little Asian girl.

"Here" as she passed the phone to her daughter, Dianne headed towards the kitchen,knowing Jackson was going to be home from soccer practice soon and if she wasn't careful she'd find the cookie jar mysteriously empty in an hour's time.

"Hi Sam!"

"Hi Mercedes! I can come although I need a lift. The baby's coming any day now so..."

"Mom! Can Sam get a lift on Saturday?" Mercedes called, holding her hand against the reciever "His baby sister's coming any day now so he needs a lift"

"If that's alright with his Mom" Dianne called back

"If your mom says yes, then yeah"

"Thanks 'Cedes"

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" Sam greeted, handing Mercedes a bag with a polka dotted design on it "I picked your present!"<p>

As Mercedes opened the gift,Sam kept on talking "...I heard you liked Judy Moody so.."

"Thanks Sam" Mercedes smiled,giving him a hug"I love it"

"Mercy,come on honey,we've only got the rink for an hour and a half and we have to be there for 3"

"'Kay Mom. Come on Sam, we need to pick up Tina and Kurt. Have you ever been ice-skating before?"

Sam scoffed "Ice Skating? Me? Of course! Why wouldn't I have been"

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Sam was sat in the back of an ambulance, his right leg swollen dramatically and in a splint. With Dianne next to him, he glanced at her with scared wild,scared eyes<p>

"Don't worry hon, we're almost there" one of the paramedics cooed,brushing his hair out of the way.

"It hurts" he moaned in between the gas and air mouthpiece,breathing in it again.

"I know it does. That's what the gas and air and the medicine is for. Have you ever broken a bone before?"

Sam shook his head, yelling as his leg jarred dramatically "OW! Mom!"

"Don't worry, I've already phones your Dad" Dianne reassured, squeezing his hand "You're going to be fine"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam"<p>

Sam looked up,surprised to see his teacher. What was Mr Cooper doing visiting him?"

"Hi sir?" he mumbled, unsure what to call his teacher

"You can call me Mark"

"Mark? Is that your name?" Sam sniggered, unable to hold his laughter in

"Yep. Mercedes told me you'd be here. So..I got you this" Mark muttered, handing Sam a package with Scooby Doo wrapping paper "It's just a little something"

As Sam unwrapped the gift, his face broke out into a smile "Cool! A lightsaber! I wanted one for my birthday but Mom says they were expensive"

"Yeah...anyway, I need to go. I've got a little date with Katie"

"Who's that?"

Mark coughed, sounding embarrassed "It's um...Miss Johnson? The Kindergarten teacher?"

"Oh yeah..cool! Bye sir"

"Bye Sam"

* * *

><p>4 days later, he was allowed out of hospital. His Mom had had his sister the day after he broke his leg. Her name was Stacey and although she was red and squally, she was pretty cute.<p>

Luckily Mary had let him go over to Mercedes' house that day which cheered him up massively.

When Dwight had gone to pick him up, Dianne motioned him to keep quiet. Leading him to the living room, Dwight shook his head, smiling as he saw they scene.

Both Sam and Mercedes were asleep, Sam's head resting on top of Mercedes' his right leg propped up by pillows, The Fox and the Hound playing on the screen.

"_Copper, you're my very best friend"_

_"And you're mine too Todd"_

_"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"_

_"Yeah forever"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys and gals! Please review because if you don't... our friend Roger the meerkat will be chewed to pieces by the dog next door. He is currently being held hostage and the neighbours have agreed at least 3 reviews for his safe return. So don't do it for us. Do it for Roger. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam sighed as he observed the room. Surely they weren't the only ones here who were new to this whole thing,right? Glancing around, he spotted three couples, two with a small child nearby and one with two carseats, each housing a crying bundle.

Okay maybe they were. But that didn't make them any different...did it? As Sam was thinking,he didn't notice the intercom calling their name till Mercedes pulled his sleeve lightly.

"Come on,we don't want to be late"

Sam stood up,feeling slightly faint. Holy crap, he was gonna be a Dad. He was going to see his baby for the first time.

"Sam? Honey you alright?" Mercedes asked, looking concerned "Because if you're not we can always go another time?"

Sam held her hand and gave it a squeeze "I'm fine, I'm sure"

Smiling, Mercedes gave it a squeeze back before heading towards the examination room,Sam following behind.

"Hi Mercedes, I'm Amanda, Dr Kingsley'll be here shortly. I've been asked to take some blood and pee samples,just to make sure everything's as it should be"

Mercedes nodded, recognising the name of her family's doctor. Dr Kingsley had been the doctor to deliver Mercedes so it kinda felt right to get the same one to deliver her child.

"If you can just lie down on the bed for me,that'll be great" Amanda smiled,preparing the needle and returning to Mercedes with some elastic. "This may feel tight but it's only to make the veins more prominent"

Slipping the elastic onto her arm, Amanda opened an alcohol patch and wiped Mercedes' arm

"Y...ep we've got a vein. I'm gonna take some blood and then we'll have a quick pee sample. After that, Dr Kingsley should be here"

Mercedes bit her lip and closed her eyes as the needle pierced her skin, making her whimper slightly.

"I take it you're a not big fan of needles?"the nurse chuckled lightly as she filled the syringe "Almost there"

"I tend to avoid them when possible"

"That should be enough...bathroom's 3rd on the left, and you're gonna need this" she explained,pressing a cotton bud on Mercedes' arm with one hand and passing her a small pot in the other.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mercedes, long time no see" Dr Kingsley smiled, sitting down next to the sonogram machine "Well...from what I've gathered, you conceived in February so that means you're roughly due in November. I just need to have a feel to have a general guess how far along you are. I don't mean to brag but I can give a rough estimate, give or take 2 weeks just by feeling"<p>

Mercedes frowned as pressure was lightly applied onto her stomach.

"Sorry if my hands are cold. I'm going to put you at 12 weeks. Judging by the dates and also the feel. So yeah, that means...you're due I would say sometime in November. We'll get a confirmation next time but since this is estimation, I can't say for definite."

"Before we get onto the actual scan, you have to have a pelvic exam. Unfortunately, it does mean things will get rather uncomfortable down there"

Mercedes' eyes widened when she heard this.

'But don't worry,it's over before you know it" he reassured,noticing Mercedes looking uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Mercedes shuffled uncomfortably as the effects of the exam wore off.<p>

"NOW we can see your baby...I need you just to lift your shirt and we'll get going. Unfortunately the gel will be cold" As the doctor spread the goo on the young woman's stomach, Mercedes shivered at the coolness.

"Sorry it's cold, it's just to make sure there isn't any bacteria"

"That's okay."Mercedes chuckled,still unsure about the substance currently being spread across her abdomen.

"Let's see if we can get a clear picture" Dr Kingsley muttered, adjusting his glasses as he moved the wand around "Ah...hah! Here we are. Found you Waldo" he laughed, pointing to the grey mass on the screen "Here's the head...the arms have grown and it can flex its wrists. We can't tell what gender it is just yet, were you planning to?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, we'd like to know as quickly as possible. Well I'd like to anyway"

"How much you done?" he mused, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"50 bucks and a round of drinks" Sam mumbled sheepishly, the tips of his ears growing a distinct shade of red.

"Don't worry, I made the same mistake back when Dinosaurs roamed the earth. I was 300 dollars poorer and way over the limit. I'm assuming you guys want pictures? I'll just print some off"

As he left the room ,Mercedes looked at Sam, tears in her eyes "Sam...that's our baby"

"Wow" Sam breathed excitedly "I'm a Daddy!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! G here with the latest chapter ;) Several cool things have happened in the holidays. We went to Drayton Manor yesterday which was really cool. We also got some Disney DVD's. There was 2 for £15 which was good so we got The Lion King and Alice in Wonderland. I personally prefer the older Alice in Wonderland, only because it's more awesome! The newer one's okay I guess but you can't beat the original. 3 more reviews for another chapter! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam looked at his wife's belly in awe. He couldn't believe he was going to be a Daddy in just under 4 months time. She was currently 23 weeks pregnant and showing an obvious yet neat baby bump.

Unfortunately, pregnancy was not treating Mercedes kindly.

She had to go to the toilet what felt like every 3 seconds, she had serious mood swings,and cravings for pickle and hot cheese at two in the morning. Not to mention the back pain that was starting to make an appearance, particularly when she stood up for more than ten minutes without sitting down.

Sam also noticed Mercedes was frowning slightly every so often as if something was wrong.

"Ce? You okay?" he finally asked, after he spotted Mercedes' face crease for the third time that evening.

"Yeah...it's just...I think I'm having gas or something..." Several moments later, her eyes widened and her face immediately lit up. "Sam...Sam, I think it's kicking!" Mercedes breathed, trying to feel her baby's first movements.

"Here"

Grabbing his hand, Mercedes pressed it to her stomach "Try and put some pressure on it, that may help. It's what I've been reading in the baby books..." she giggled when she felt another jolt "Wow! Easy sweetie, Mama's still not used to it yet"

"Is he really kicking that hard?" Sam asked in wonder, making Mercedes chuckle and roll her eyes. "What?"

She shook her head, still chuckling "You really think she's a boy?"

"You really think he's a girl?" Sam smirked, hoping to wind up his wife. She was so cute when wound up. Especially now when it took her a while crawl over and smack him.

"Now you got me up again, it's your responsibility to help me rearrange the pillows"

"As you wish"

* * *

><p>"Mercedes Evans? Dr Kingsley is ready for you" a nurse called out, coming out of the tiny room next to the reception "Room 22 A"<p>

"Yep, thank you"

Quinn wheeled out of the way,giving her friend's hand a squeeze. Okay, she hadn't regained TOTAL control over her legs and whilst she was able to walk most of the time, every so often, they would give up on her and she would be stuck using the wheelchair.

Wheeling behind Mercedes, they headed towards 22 A where a doctor was sat in the chair, his brown wrinkled skin like leather. Quinn thought he looked like Master Oogway from Kung Fu Panda, ancient with a slight crazed look in his eyes yet she felt this guy knew what he was doing.

"Alright Mercedes. Here we are,the big one. I gather that you're wanting to find out the sex?"

"Uhuh" Mercedes mumbled, getting herself on the examination table and revealing her stomach

"Okay. I'm just gonna feel your stomach. Have you felt any kicking yet?"

Mercedes nodded "Yeah, it's only just started to kick strong enough for Sam to feel so he's happy"

"Good,good...it seems as if we've got ourselves a little fighter on our hands. Even just by lightly applying pressure I can feel it so that's a good sign. You're measuring at...23 weeks, everything's fine and belly is perfectly fine. Now onto the part you came in for"

Quinn gave her best friend a reassuring smile "You okay?"

Mercedes sighed, closing her eyes for several seconds before opening them, a signal that said "Yeah"

* * *

><p>"...I can now confirm...that...hold on a sec, I know there's one somewhere" the doctor mumbled,fumbling about in a small drawer with one hand "Aha...here it is" he smiled triumphantly, pressing a small soft thing into Mercedes' hand. Mercedes smiled when she saw it, her eyes shining.<p>

A small pink bear.

"So...it's a girl?" she whispered, tears in her eyes

"Yep, it's gonna be a girl. If it was a boy, it would be pretty obvious"

"Hey sweetie" she murmured, in disbelief that this human was growing inside her "Hey Madison"

"Madison?" Dr Kingsley mused, raising a questioning eyebrow "Is that what your going to call her?"

Mercedes sighed, staring at her stomach "Yeah. Unless Sam disagrees in which he probably will do after he's done paying for the drinks and given out 50 dollars to whoever he's bet with."

The old man smiled, shaking his head "I don't know. Okay, that's all there is to it. I'll print some pictures then we'll be on our way. Any questions?"

"Is it um...usual for my boobs to grow more than usual?" she asked,glancing down.

"No need to be embarrassed. Yes,that is perfectly normal, at least you know she'll have plenty of milk. Now you're halfway through the second trimester, there are some things you'll need to do..."

* * *

><p>"..Bye!" Mercedes dismissed, closing the door. Quinn wheeled beside her, just glancing around at the young couples in the waiting room.<p>

"I remember when I was here in labour with Beth" she whispered, tears in her eyes "I mean...it felt like only yesterday Finn and Rachel were singing "Faithfully" and just before Vocal Adrenaline came on, my water broke"

"I remember that. You were freaking out 'cos you'd never done it before and you were moving too quickly." Mercedes chuckled, smiling at the memory.

"Bethany Mercedes Puckerman Fabray, 8th of June 2010 3:07pm, 7 pounds 8 ounces, and 20 inches long. I- I wanted to keep her but I didn't feel as if I was ready but somewhere in my body I knew I was."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn gasped as something came out of her body. She lay back on the pillows,wanting the creature to do something, ANYTHING. Finally after what felt like forever but couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, a shrill cry rang out.<em>

_"Congratulations!" the main doctor smiled "You've got a healthy little girl Quinn"_

_Quinn looked up as they cut the cord, breaking the only bond between mother and daughter "Mercedes...you go over" she croaked weakly, shutting her eyes out of exhaustion._

_Mercedes slowly made her way over to the warming table where the baby was being examined. _

_"Hey,honey"she cooed,lightly brushing the infant's palm. How would Quinn even want to consider giving her away? She looked so much like her yet her skin was a slightly tanned hue that could only belong to Puck._

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed again, looking at the young couples once more before heading out of the ward<p>

"You okay?" Mercedes asked, concerned for Quinn's well-being "Maybe you shouldn't have come..."

"No, I'm fine. So...a girl then? You excited?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Part of me kinda wanted a boy though. I can just picture it, constantly in and out of the ER, Sam teaching him to play football and play guitar..."

"Just think, at least you'll have someone to go shopping with and what with both your musical skills and looks, she'll have all the boys' attention."

"Hell to the naw. Not at least till she's 16. Boys can look but not touch" she gave a start as she felt her daughter move "Nice to see you're up" she grimaced, leaning against the wall for support.

"Come on, we'll get some coffee. My treat." Quinn smiled, holding the door open with her wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"...so I though I would get some shoes? Seeing as my feet are getting swollen, I thought I'd treat myself before she gets here"<p>

"Did I hear "she"?" Kurt asked, sneaking up behind Mercedes, making her jump.

"Oh my God,Kurt! What are you doing here?" Mercedes laughed,standing up and gasping as she found herself in the middle of a bear hug.

"Just got back from the hospital. Blaine broke his ankle and I walked away with some cuts and a broken wrist."he weakly chuckled, holding up an orange cast that was incased in a sling. "Blaine finally passed his motorbike test last week so he took me on the first ride. We crashed."

"I see. Come on, I'll get ya'll a drink. The usual? Iced cappuccino de-caf with hazlenut?"

"Yeah but..." Kurt started to speak before finding Mercedes' finger on his lips

"Hush. You're an invalid, I'm pregnant, there's a difference. Now do you want a drink or not?"

"Only if I can get something for the little one." Kurt smiled, rubbing Mercedes' stomach. "Hey there honey, it's Uncle Kurt here. I need you to be good for Mommy okay? She was my best friend throughout school and although we may not talk much now, we're still best friends."

Kurt squealed in delight as he felt a swift kick "She kicked...she kicked! Wow! Does it feel weird?"

"A bit. But I've gotten used to it...sort of. From what I've heard, she's gonna be more active in the coming weeks. You sit down, I'll get you a drink."

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sammy baby you in here?" Mercedes called into the small flat, side stepping around the cats and making her way to the answering machine.<p>

_"_Today we don't feel like doing anything, we ___just wanna lay in our bed. _Don't feel like picking up our phone, so leave a message at the tone, 'cos today we swear we're not doing anything. Seriously, leave a message."__

_"Hey 'Ce, listen, uh...I'm on detention duty so I'll be back around five. Don't bother cooking,I'll pick us up a takeout, whatever peanut's wanting today. Text me to say, love you lots, see you later."_

Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head slightly. As much as she loved Sam, he could be totally adorkable at times.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ce!" Sam called, setting the bags onto the kitchen counter "I've got us pizza! With extra cheese and tomato!"<p>

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it." Mercedes smiled, coming into the kitchen and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Did you find out what he is today?" Sam purred, nuzzling Mercedes' neck,making her quiver with pleasure.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, nipping the top of his lip "I did. It's gonna be a little girl"

"Wait...a girl?" Sam breathed tears in his eyes "Are you serious? A baby girl who we're not allowing to date till she's 18 and we're going to call Alexis or Alyssa."

"Or we're going to call her Madison or Abigail and if she does date, you will be at the door with a shotgun, a shovel and an extensive knowledge of how to make a murder look accidental."

"And how will I do that exactly?"

"Well, don't be surprised if you find the whole NCIS series as your birthday present tomorrow morning."

Sam grinned his goofy,safe, cute smile "I love you so much" he murmered, his lips pressed on Mercedes' neck "You and Alyssa, Madison, Alexis or so much"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Saw the hunger games yesterday and to be honest, it was...meh. It wasn't terrible, we just didn't enjoy it. I felt as if they didn't go into as much detail as they did in the book and if they did, it would be a 15. An example. In the bit where Cato dies, I had 2 different opinions. Book: Come on Cato, just die already! Film: Is that it? See what I mean? We also bought 'The Rugrats in Paris' on DVD and I have to say, it was just as good as I remember. We hadn't seen that film in about 5 years so it had been a while. One reference we did pick up. 'Bobfather, we founded this in our crib' *Holds up rocking horse head*. Love that one! And the whole 'Godfather' thing at the beginning was also clever. Also before we forget, we need names. BOY names. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes sighed as she saw the state of the living room ,all of it done by her husband and 4 year old daughter.

A discarded juice box and a half eaten peanut butter sandwich on the table, evidence that they hadn't been there too long. It wasn't until she noticed 2 pairs of feet, one with Star Wars socks, the other with rabbit slippers peeking out from the homemade blanket fort in the middle of all the mess that she realised where they were.

"Hmm" she mused outloud "I wonder where Sam and Dee Dee is?" she smiled as she heard stifled giggling.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to decorate the twins' nursery all by myself..."

"No! You said I could help!" a voice piped up from underneath the table as Madison wriggled out and ran over to Mercedes.

"Be careful,yeah? We don't want the babies coming just yet." Sam said, also coming out from under the covers and heading over to Mercedes "Hey b-e-a-utiful, how was your day?"

She shrugged, blushing slightly as she felt Sam's gaze upon her. She always did that. Blushed like a school girl whenever he stared at her even though they'd been married for 5 years.

"How are the twins holding up in there?"

"At the moment, they've been using me as their personal take-out menu." Mercedes huffed, flopping onto the couch, only to have her 4 year old daughter whine at her claiming that she"had promised to play on the Wii" with her

"Sweetie, I can't do that at the moment. Remember when I said I can't do things because I'm having the babies?"

"Uhuh" she nodded, understanding.

"Well one of the things I can't do is play on the Wii. I get tired out more easily seeing as there's 2 babies in my belly"

"Are they brothers or sisters?" Madison asked,placing her small hands on Mercedes' stomach.

"Well we don't know that yet. Daddy and I are gonna wait till they're born"

"But WHEN are they gonna come?" she whined pitifully "They've been in there AGES!"

"Not for another 3 months pookie" Sam explained, also flopping down on the couch next to Mercedes "Tell you what, you choose a movie and I'll order pizza"

"Can we watch Brother Bear?" she asked, referring to her favourite disney movie.

Sam groaned slightly, earning a look from Mercedes. It wasn't that he hated it because he didn't. For a kid's film and considering it was in the early two thousands, it wasn't half bad. But if there was one major flaw he had to point out, it was the moose. They were SO annoying, all they do was talk and yeah, they're there for comic relief, but still. Just 5 minutes of the goats was enough for the whole movie.

"Why not...we watch something other than Brother Bear...something that Daddy enjoys?" Mercedes suggested, laughing as Madison rolled her eyes.

"Fine. He's gonna choose the one with the rabbit and the lady again."

"Hey, are you dissin' Jessica Rabbit? She's the finest woman I ever laid eyes on. 'Cept Mommy and Aunt Quinny of course." Sam teased, winking at his daughter.

"Has she had her baby yet?"

"Not yet but soon"

Just then, Mercedes' phone burst out into "I got a golden ticket"

_"...I've got a golden chance to make my way and with a golden ticket, it's a golden-"_

"Hey Quinn." Mercedes smiled,her hand on her belly "Yeah...okay...WHAT?"

"Mommy, what's happened?" Madison asked, tugging on her trouser leg

She swatted her away before turning round "Yeah...alright...I'll be there soon"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, hearing the commotion.

"Quinn's in labour and Joe's not available for 3 more hours" she sighed, thinking for an answer "Look...Sammy baby, could you drive me to the hospital and then stay here to look after Dee-Dee?"

"Um...sure, I guess. I was gonna have Mike around for some beer but I guess he could always bring Harriet with him?"

"Harry's comin' over!" Madison squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Can we have a sleepover?"

"Depends on what Mikey and Aunt T say. If they're alright then I don't s'pose why not."

"Sam, are you sure about this? Remember what happened last time..."

"Don't worry 'Ce. We'll have an all night disney marathon. With hot chocolate, popcorn, pizza and marshmallows..."

"Feeling sick in the morning, over tiredness..." she winced slightly as she felt one of the twins kick hard "Hey..not too hard!"

"Mommy? Why're you talkin' to your tummy?"

"They're just kicking sweetie. Wanna feel?"

"Uhuh!" she grinned, placing her small hands on her belly. "I don't feel anything!"

"That's 'cos your hands are where the heads are. If you move them up a bit,then you should be able to feel something."

She jumped up, attempting to put her hands on Mercedes stomach but failing. Glancing back at Sam for help, he picked her up so she was level with her Mom's chest.

"Alright..now place your hands on here"she instructed,taking Madison's hands in her own and putting them in the right spot.

"I can't feel 'em!" she pouted, feeling slightly cheated.

"Hold on, let me just put a bit of pressure..."

Madison gasped "Mommy! I can feel 'em Mommy!" she said excitedly looking at her Dad "Daddy, the babies are movin'."

"Alright, what do you say on getting your pj's on then once the pizza's here, bring down your blanket. Mike and Harriet should be here by then. I have to go now and be with Aunt Quinny now. I'll be back in the morning. Try not to wear Daddy out TOO much,okay?"

"Yes Mommy." she mumbled,hugging her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock." Mercedes knocked on the door of Quinn's room<p>

Quinn gave a weak smile, turning her head towards the foetal monitor. She had been in labour for just 3 hours and was progressing quickly, a little TOO quickly for her liking. When she was first checked, she was only 2 centimetres. 30 minutes later, she was onto 5.

"Hey Quinn. I brought some stuff along. Thought you might like to watch something whilst you're waiting." Mercedes shrugged, passing Quinn a parcel.

"Thanks 'Cedes...hm, very funny." she laughed slightly, holding up a copy of her favourite childhood movie "Rugrats in Paris"

* * *

><p>"How's Tina?" Sam asked, popping open a can of beer before taking a swig "Still off on maternity leave?"<p>

"Yeah, we're still getting used to staying up most of the night again. Harriet's not quite adjusted to it just yet,are ya? Huh?"

"Mmm" she mumbled, taking another bite of pizza "Dad, why did you and Mommy have to have Lilly? All she does is sleep, cry an' poop!"

"Well, we knew we wanted another baby but Lilly wasn't planned. She wasn't accidental, just not planned. So a...whoops."

"Oh...was I a whoops?"

"What? No! Of course not!" he chuckled, knowing that was not true and that his and Tina's daughter was the result of faulty protection. "Me and Mommy wanted a baby very much and you were the result"

Madison over heard their conversation and came over "Daddy, how are babies made?"

"Um...um...I'll tell you when you're older"

"But Daddy, I want to know!"

"Well...um...sometimes, Mommy and Daddy have a special hug. But it's totally different to the goodnight hugs you give Mommy. Anyway, after the hug, a baby is made it lives in Mommy's stomach for 9 months."

"Then how did two get in there?"

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "I'll tell you later. Why not, I run you girls a bath, a proper one with loads of bubbles?"

"YEAH!"

As he was going towards the bathroom, Sam's phone buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced at the text, chuckling

_"Q's had bbe girl :) 7pds 3 oz, 9:42 pm Mom's doing well x"_

* * *

><p>"...she's in here."<p>

"Thanks" Joe mumbled, gently pushing the door open,seeing his wife for the first time since the evening before. "Hey Quinn" he whispered, making his way over "How you feeling?"

"Tired...sore...but good"

"Where is she? She alright?"

"She's in the NICU sleeping. They were a bit concerned with her breathing so she's being monitored overnight. She should be out by the morning though. Then it's just seeing if she's alright."

"That's great" Joe grinned, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can we watch Tangled?" Harriet asked, blinking her dark eyes at her father, who was half asleep on the couch.<p>

"Harrie, it's late. I know Sam-I-am said about an all night disney marathon, but it's half twelve, it's WAY past your bedtime, you should have been asleep 4 hours ago and we're all tired. Look, even Madison's falling asleep." Mike explained, gesturing to a small figure on the couch, her head on her unicorn pillow pet.

"But I'm not tired!" the 3 year old whined, trying her best puppy dog eyes she knew usually worked.

"Yes you are. You've got that look and you always act like this when you're tired. Why don't you get Stumpy and see if Madison'll share Sprinkles with you?"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mercedes called into the seeminly empty house "Anyone here?" she walked into the kitchen and found a note<p>

_"M, gone to the park, be back soon(ish) love S and M xxx"_

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Ce, we're back! Sorry we took so long, there was a slight accident." Sam grinned sheepishly, guiding his mildly drugged and still dazed daughter into the living room.<p>

"What happened?" Mercedes sighed, waddling from the bathroom to the living room, stopping when she saw Madison "Madison! What happened honey?" she demanded, kneeling down to her daughter's level "Baby what happened?"

"Monkey bars" she slurred, leaning against Sam "Daddy...I feel sick..." she whimpered, heaving slightly.

Sam quickly reacted and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen, only to be too late and found Mercedes wearing a now sick-covered maternity shirt, consoling their crying daughter.

"Hush baby...it's okay, everything's okay..." she whispered in her ear, stroking her hair "Shh...what about you have a bath, get in your jammies and then we'll watch a Disney in my bed alright? Come on, let's go to the bathroom"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sam came into his and Mercedes' room, grinning as he saw the scene. The tv was rolling the credits of 'Mulan' and both mother and daughter were snoozing contentedly, their faces glowing with the light bouncing off the screen. Smiling, he quietly shut the door, allowing them to rest. He could sleep on the couch for the night. After all, they were family.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Listen, don't panic if we don't update for ages after this. It's not that we have writer's block, it's 'cos of GCSEs and they are SUPER important. We don't have study leave 'til next month so it won't be until then and even then it won't be up to scratch or not our best. We're not giving it up, we're just restricting it. So apart from exams, we are pretty darn busy over the next two weeks. We're seeing Beauty and the Beast 3D next Saturday and 2 weeks on Monday is our birthday so, yeah. The 'Madison walking in on Sam and Mercedes' idea actually came about in the car when we were at a petrol pump at Tesco's. I just like the sound of Madison accidently being a little ****cock block. This is our first proper attempt at smut so sorry if it's crap. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...fingers all bleed. And look! That guy just peed, because Christmas time is killing us!..."

Mercedes chuckled, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. It was the 24th of December and she and Sam were currently watching the new Family Guy DVD Sam had bought.

Madison was in bed with her favourite movie, the twins weren't due for 3 more weeks,everything was perfect.

"This is a little dark for a Christmas special, don't you think? she questioned her husband, who was quietly singing along.

"A little. But it IS Family Guy." he shrugged, placing his hand on her stomach "How're the twins?"

"They're fine" she reassured "I know they can't wait for Christmas"

"Yeah..let's just hope they don't come tomorrow" Sam joked, kissing her belly lightly."Hear that you two? No coming out tomorrow. Any day after that is fine but NOT tomorrow."

* * *

><p>5:34 am<p>

"Daddy! Santa came Santa came Santa caaaaaame!" Madison shouted, rushing into her parents room "Santa came Daddy! And he ate the gingerbread princess and drank the pink milk! He did Daddy!"

"Did he now? You seen Mommy anywhere?" he asked, sitting up and glancing over the to empty space which Mercedes usually occupied.

"She was talkin' to Aunt Quinny, she sounded bad."

Sam paled slightly as he heard this "What do you mean?"

"I dunno" the 3 year old mumbled, spreading her stocking on her Dad's bed "She sounded bad. Summit about babies..."

"Okay then...don't go disturbin' Mommy, yeah? Remember what happened last week."

Madison giggled as Sam turned slightly red.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes groaned in pleasure as Sam sucked the skin on her neck. Okay, this'll probably result in a hickey and with Sam's trout- like lips, it usually did. This was one of the only times in her pregnancy so far in which she gave the green light for Sam to explore her body.<em>

_She groaned again as Sam's lips continued to make her way down her neck, placing small, delicate nibbles on her shoulder, lightly nipping the skin._

_"Sam..."she breathed as his hands gently cupped her breasts "Sam..."_

_"Shh" he whispered, kissing her nose "Let your body do the talking..."_

_"You do realise we totally shouldn't be doing this whilst our daughter's still in the house?" Mercedes giggled, gently blowing the back of his neck, making him grin as he felt the familiar hardness on the inside of his pants "Condom?" she asked._

_He nodded, undoing his pants, relieving some of the pressure. Ripping the small packet that Mercedes handed him open, he quickly slid under the covers and after several moments, came back up, making Mercedes shake her head, chuckling to herself._

_"What? A man's gotta protect his privacy." he grinned,blushing slightly. He shuddered in pleasure as Mercedes' lips attacked him, biting his crooked nipples, trying to get into every crevice and fold of his body._

_He returned the gesture by gently sliding off his wife's panties and flicking them away with his foot as he tried to get into a comfortable position._

_"That alright for you?" he whispered, making sure Mercedes was comfortable._

_"Mmhm." she stopped suddenly turning her head towards the door. It was open a tiny fraction, letting a slither of light in _

_"Mommy?" came a quiet voice "Mommy Lotso an' I had a dream."_

_"Shit." she muttered, quickly grabbing the dressing gown that was crumpled on the floor and making her way over to a slightly distraught Madison. __"What's happened this time?" she gently asked, squatting down to her level and cupping her face with her hands._

_"Me and Lotso had an nightmare, there was a alien and a talkin' dog and.."_

_Mercedes glanced at Sam who grinned sheepishly._

_"Alright sweetie, come on back to bed."_

* * *

><p>"Ce? You okay?" Sam asked, handing Mercedes a mug of hot chocolate, who just pushed it away. He sighed "Come on Ce, you and I both know you're not well. You turned down a mug of my famous hot chocolate"<p>

Mercedes gave a brief smile, making Sam raise an eyebrow.

"Is it the twins?" he asked, placing one of his rough calloused hands on top of Mercedes' smooth delicate one.

Mercedes nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sam. I-I should have said sooner but...it's Christmas and..."

"And we'll just have to spend it in the hospital, it's no biggie, I'd rather spend Christmas in hospital with you than stay here without. We'll open the presents and then get going. Madison's getting restless anyway. How far are contractions?"

"Every 9 minutes" she muttered, standing up. She suddenly realised something and gasped "Sam! They're not due for 3 more weeks! I-I'm only 35 weeks myself and.."

She burst into tears, leaning against Sam for support.

"Ssh...it's gonna be okay, 'Ce, it's gonna be okay." he whispered, stroking her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck "Everything's going to be alright"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Mom?" Mercedes asked, her ear to the phone"Mom listen...yes I know it's Christmas...merry Christmas to you too Mom" she chuckled, wincing as she felt the familiar stomach cramps that signified the start of a contraction."Um listen...the twins are on their way and...yep..mhhm...Momcouldyou...just..holdonasecond."<p>

Mercedes gasped as she felt a foot jab her stomach, followed by a pop and a gush down her legs.

_"Are you okay Mercy?"_

"My water just went."

* * *

><p>Mercedes put the phone down and exhaled, glancing at the lino floor which now had a small puddle forming around her feet. She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar sound of her daughter's feet making their way towards the living room. Sure enough, she came several moments later, dragging Lotso by the arm and a new toy Yoda in her grasp.<p>

"Mama, why'd you pee?" Madison asked looking up at her Mom "Was it Chuckie?"

"No honey. You know like we said that the twins are protected by a water balloon?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, it seems as if that balloon's popped." she wheezed, feeling another pain "Sweetie, could you get Daddy?"

"Bu' he's makin' bacon" the 4 year old whined "And I'm hungry!"

"Honeybee, I know you are but this is a bit more important...SAM! SAM YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" she shouted, suddenly overcome by the pain.

"You called?" he said, entering the living room with an apron with "Keep calm and kiss the chef" on it. His mouth suddenly opened as he looked at the floor "Is that pee?"

She shook her head, her eyes full of fear "No..it isn't...I need help"

"Okay, let's get you to hospital."

* * *

><p><em>24 hours later<em>

"...do they know I'm their big sister?" Madison asked, skipping along beside Joe, who was holding 2 blue bags, one with a tiger toy and the other with a zebra

"Not yet Pebbles, but they will do. Right we're here" Joe stopped outside a door with 'M. Evans' on it "Now your Dad has told me to tell you not to jump straight on Mommy alright? She's really sore from having two babies"

Madison nodded, impatient to see her brothers as well as her parents.

Joe lightly knocked, earning a "Come in!" from Sam.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Madi!" Sam grinned, scooping up the four year old who came hurtling full speed towards him. "You been a good girl for Joe and Daniel?"

"Uhuh! I drew a picture with felts and watched Nemo and had a bubble bath and ice cream and played hide and seek and watched Casper."

"Wow! That's a lot of things to do in one day" Sam teased, giving her a hug "Want to see your brothers?"

"Uhuh!"

"Alright" he mumbled, going over to the two cribs at the side of the hospital bed "Here they are"

Madison gazed at them in wonder "Daddy, why are they so little? Mommy was so big!"

"Well, that's what happens I guess. Now Madison, you're gonna have to careful with Mommy for a while okay?"

"How come?"

"This little dude here," Sam started, indicating the one on the right "got a little scared and so what they had to do was cut Mommy's belly so that he and his brother could get out."

"Is Mommy okay though?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's got some staples and stitches to keep it in place. Like when you cut your forehead? Remember that?"

"Yeah" she mumbled, nuzzling her head into Sam's neck "That's when I got Lotso"

"Have you got him with you now?" he asked, kissing her forehead "Hmm?"

She shook her head "Daddy, where IS Mommy? Is she alright?"

"She's just gone for a bath to help her tummy but she'll be back soon. Meanwhile, you can hold one of them"

"Can I?" she asked, her eyes shining "Daddy, who's who? They look the same"

"Well..we only know that one of them is going to be called Andrew Cameron but as for the younger one...we're not sure yet. I love one name, Mom likes another. So we were thinking you should come up with the name. After all, you are their older sister"

Madison stared at the duo in the cribs before pouting.

"Daddy, can I name him Spongebob?"

Sam laughed, only dieing down when he saw the seriousness in his daughter's face. Clearing his throat, he spoke again "Sorry Dotty, I don't think Mommy'll like it. I'll help you pick out a name"

* * *

><p>"So, have we decided a name for baby two?" Mercedes asked, wincing as the stitches pulled<p>

"Okay...Madison thought long and hard about this and I think it's pretty good. Bryce Tyler Evans."

"I like it. What do you think? Hm?" she kissed the small infant's nose, making him open his eyes slightly "Bryce? D'you like it?"

"Mommy! Can I hold him?" Madison pleaded from the side of the bed "Mommy can I hold him Mommy?"

"Sure, come on up." Sam smiled, lifting her up from her armpits and placing her next to Mercedes.

"Aww! He's so tiny!" she giggled as Mercedes placed him in her arms "He's heavy."

"Not as heavy as you. You were...8 pounds 5 ounces whereas he's only 5 pounds 11 ounces."

"Hi Bryce, I'm your big sister and I helped name you." Madison mumbled, gently playing with his fingers.

"See? I told you so." Sam whispered to Mercedes,watching their daughter interact with the newest member of the Evans family.

In the other crib, Andrew gave a wail alerting both parents.

"Hey Andy" Mercedes cooed,taking her son as Sam passed him over "Hey honey." she lightly kissed his tiny knuckles as he flailed his arm about, hitting Mercedes' chest several times. "Don't worry,it's okay baby. Alright Andy, what's up?"

The baby in Mercedes' arms gave a small wail, not giving a clear indication as to what was wrong.

"Okay Ace, let's check the diaper region"

Mercedes checked frowning "Hmm...doesn't seem to be that"

He gave another uncomfortable wail, nuzzling into Mercedes' chest.

"How about a song, huh?"

"You could do yours and Mommy's song!" Madison suggested, awkwardly stoking her little brother's hair in a bid to calm him down. She handed back Bryce to Sam and crawled over to Mercedes "Mommy, sing your song! It helps calm me."

Mercedes grinned at Sam, her eyes twinkling. She sighed dramatically "Okay..._looking out across the night-time_  
><em>the city winks a sleepless eye.. hear her voice shake my window ..sweet seducing sighs"<em>

Sam winked, sitting down in the chair next to her,holding his son close to his body "_Get me out into the night-time four walls won't hold me tonight if this town is just an apple then let me take a bite"_

Mercedes smiled,joining in with Sam.

_"If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>

_Reaching out to touch a stranger_  
><em>Electric eyes are everywhere<em>  
><em>See that girl, she knows I'm watching<em>  
><em>She likes the way I stare<em>

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way<em>

_Looking out across the morning_  
><em>The city's heart begins to beat<em>  
><em>Reaching out, I touch her shoulder<em>  
><em>I'm dreaming of the street<em>

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>

_If they say, why, why? Cha cha cha_  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>If they say why, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>

_If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em_  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>If they say, why, why? Da da da<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way?<em>  
><em>I like livin' this way."<em>

"Don't we all?" Sam murmured to himself, smiling as his son fell asleep in his arms.

"Night bud."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Georgia here with live coverage. Um...at the moment we're in our GCSE season so yeah..it's going pretty well considering I've had 2 today. It's our birthday next Monday :3 And I have also gotten into The Hunger Games series. I truly reccomend reading it! Charlotte got the first one about a month ago, took her 3 weeks to read that and within the time she had read that, I had finished another book and once she let me have the Hunger Games, I read it within 10 days. It's really good :D Peace Out! TG101 :-D x And may the odds EVER be in your favour ^_^**

"You tell me, thinking about that Tilt-a-whirl at the carnival doesn't make you smile." Sam asked, walking besides Mercedes, causing her to turn round and look him in the eyes.

"Okay that was fun." she admitted with a slight smile

"That's what I thought." the blonde grinned back, just happy to see the woman of his dreams again.

As Mercedes walked away, she couldn't help but give a small squeal of excitement, Her brain told her it was a mere summer fling but her heart told her otherwise.

It was the summer carnival, a week before Sam went down south.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom! D'you know where my Back to the Future shirt is?" Sam called, his head round the door. He spotted Stevie attempting to wake up Hector and Zeroni, the two cats. Sneaking up on him, Sam playfully held Stevie's head in a headlock.<em>

_"Sam!...get off!...okay, uncle,uncle!"_

_"Who's the greatest big brother of all time?" he asked, giving Stevie a noogie._

_"You...are..." Stevie struggled, trying to get his older brother off of him but with no avail._

_"That's what I thought." he smiled,letting go of him "You haven't seen my Back to the Future shirt have you?"_

_The younger blonde shook his head "Last time I saw it it was in the dryer" _

_"Thanks"_

_Rushing downstairs in just his jeans, Sam heard his Mom humming something in the kitchen whilst preparing dinner. He let out a 4 note whistle, exactly the same as Rue had done in the Hunger Games._

_From the moment Mercedes heard there was to going to be a film out of her favourite book series, she had demanded that Sam read them too to get him up to speed in time for the release. It took most of the year and sleepless nights but he was finally halfway through the third book._

_His Mom looked around before giving the same signal._

_Knowing it was safe, Sam came out of his hiding place "Mom, you seen my Back to the Future shirt?"_

_Still humming to herself, she pointed to the basket in the corner on which lay Sam's favourite shirt on top._

_"Thanks. Listen, uh...you don't mind if I go out tonight do you? I'm meeting Mercedes at the fair so..."_

_"That's fine, as long as you get the recipe for her Mom's carrot cake. No matter what I do, I can't seem to make mine perfect."_

_"Will do. I'll be back 'bout 11? I'll try and make it back before midnight."_

_"Okay, just be careful. If you're gonna spend the night then let me know. I believe your father put something in your jeans when you in the shower."_

_Sam opened his mouth blushing which made her laugh "Don't think I know Samuel, I know all"_

_Slinking away, Sam shook his head. His Mom was too embarrassing sometimes._

_"There's no such thing as too careful. Your father and I learned that the hard way and 9 months later you were born."_

_"Mom, please. I know what happened." Sam mumbled, not wanting to hear the story of how he was conceived for the eightieth time._

_"Just saying." she called, getting back to her cooking_

_Grabbing his Cookie monster hoodie Mercedes got him for his birthday, he headed out of the door._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Mercedes" he greeted, giving his friend a hug "How's you?"<em>

_"Been better. It's harder than it looks to keep track of a hundred hyperactive 10 year olds, Thank God Quinn and Tina were there to help."_

_"So what is it you do exactly?" Sam asked, putting his arm around Mercedes as they made their way to the Ferris Wheel._

_"It's almost like summer camp. It's something to do with my Mom's church so I agreed I'd help and I got Tina and Quinn to help as well. Turns out Santana does it as well."_

_Reaching the ferris wheel, Sam dug out his wallet. "Two please."_

_"Sam, you don't have to pay for me, I brought my own money."_

_"Ce, if there's one thing I learned from when I was dating Quinn, it's that a real gentleman always pays for the first date."_

_Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly and chuckle. "Okay, but only if I pay for the next one. I don't want to feel as if I haven't contributed."_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Sam rung his Mom, saying he was going to stay over and he'll be back in the morning.<em>

_"...okay, I'll be careful...love you too Mom." he hung up, noticing a game stall nearby.__"If you want, I could try to win you an angry bird?" he asked, nibbling Mercedes' ear affectionately_

_"What are you Hedwig or something?" she laughed, swatting him away._

_"Hey come on, I'm an expert at this kinda thing. You'll have an Angry Bird in your arms faster than James Cameron can create the new Avatar movie."_

* * *

><p><em>"You were saying?" Mercedes smirked as she walked away with a big yellow bird in tow.<em>

_"Shut up." he grinned, throwing the green pig Mercedes also won at her._

_"It's not your fault I'm better than you." she smirked, lightly hitting him back._

_"I don't have my contacts in. Besides, it's not as if it was a total ripoff."_

_"Five dollars for three goes?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Guess you're right. Tell you what, we'll do one last ride before heading home."_

_"Okay then. Brittany says the tilt a whirl is good."_

_He smiled, lightly again smacking her with the pig "Alright then."_

* * *

><p><em>"...that was so much fun!" Mercedes laughed, getting off the tilt a whirl for the second time that night.<em>

_"And you thought it was gonna be a bad idea." Sam smirked, taking Mercedes' small hand in his own big one __"Come on, let's get you home before your Dad shoots me for kidnapping."_

* * *

><p><em>"So..." Sam chuckled, leaning on one arm "I'm going away in one week...and there's a little present I want to give to you..."<em>

_"Right..."_

_"But you'll have to wait a while, and don't worry, my Dad's taken care of any special needs."_

_Mercedes gasped as she realised "You sure?"_

_"Yeah, you're my girlfriend aren't you? Are you sure?"_

_She bit her lip confused. But then she remembered. She loved Sam and he loved her. And she was ready. At least, she thought she was._

_"Hey, you don't have to if you feel you're not ready." Sam reassured her, wiping away a tear with his thumb._

_"It's just- it's a bit sudden and- and..."_

_"We'll take it easy, trust me."_

* * *

><p><em>She woke up in the morning wincing slightly as she shuffled about. Turning over, she realised Sam was there.<em>

_Sitting up, she looked down and squealed as she realised she was naked. Apart from a pair of dotted socks, she wasn't wearing anything._

_Quickly putting on her t shirt, she felt Sam move next to her, moaning in his sleep._

_"Morning Sam." she sang, gently brushing his hair out of the way and kissing his forehead._

_"Morning 'Ce...what happened?" he yawned, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself up._

_"Like you don't know?" she mused, glancing at a small ripped packet on Sam's side "Thanks Sam"_

_"It's okay" he grinned, kissing her temple._

* * *

><p><em>One week later, it was moving day for the Evans' family<em>

_"Sam? You got everything?" Dwight called upstairs "I don't want to leave without forgetting the cats like last time!"_

_"Dad, that was 3 years ago, I was 15." Sam responded, two bundles of fur in his arms. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten."_

_"Wait! There's Mrs Nesbitt and Woody!" Stacey's voice shouted from her room. She rushed up to them, holding two sleepy looking kittens, one tortoiseshell, the other grey._

_"We need to remember 'em, otherwise they'd be homeless" she said triumphantly._

_"That is very true. Now, have we got everyone and everything?"_

_Sam sighed, nodding "Hey Dad, before we go, could you drop me off at Mercedes' house? I wanna say a proper goodbye."_

_"Sure. We gotta get some stuff for the journey anyway, it's a good 4 hours drive there and you know what Stevie and Stacey are like on car journeys."_

_"Okay, fair point. I won't be too long, I promise."_

* * *

><p><em>Sam knocked on the door, mentally kicking himself. What felt like an eternity later the door opened, revealing Mercedes' Dad.<em>

_"Hi Mr Jones, is Mercedes in?"_

_He just stood in the doorway, arms folded, glancing Sam down, an unimpressed look on his face "You're Sam?" he said finally, his voice montone with a slight edge._

_"Y-yes sir." For some reason, even though he was as tall as him, this guy intimidated Sam slightly._

_"If you ever want to see my little girl ever again, then I suggest you leave."_

_"Dad, it's okay, I've got it." Mercedes smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry, Sam's nice"_

_"Alright" he mumbled, reluctantly heading back inside._

_"Don't mind him, he's been quiet ever since he found out."_

_"He found out?" Sam asked,sounding shocked. Great just great! His girlfriend's father had found out they had SEX. The thought of it made him cringe._

_"I told my Mom and I guess she said to him."_

_"Hmm. Listen 'Ce, there's something I need to talk to you about."_

_"I'm listening"_

_"I'm moving. To Kentucky." __He sighed as he saw Mercedes' face fall. He hated saying this as much as she hated hearing it_

_"What?" she quietly whispered, tears forming in her eyes "W-when?"_

_"Now"_

_That was it. She shoved him down the steps, making him fall on his behind. Stumbling back up, he raced towards Mercedes "Ce, wait..."_

_"Go! Just GO already!" _

_And with that, she slammed the door shut, making sure to slide the bolt across._

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes rushed upstairs, sobbing loudly. How could he? The lying, cheating bastard. He took her virginity then suddenly announced he was moving halfway across the country.<em>

_"Ce? Mercedes, you in there?" he older brother Jackson's voice sounded through the door. "Mom wants to know what you'd like on your pizza."_

_"Whatever" she mumbled, turning the tv on and putting a disk in the DVD player. Moments later, the title screen for The Land Before Time popped up, one of her all time guilty pleasures. _

_She sighed, sitting down on the bed. Maybe she was being too harsh on him. Maybe it wasn't his fault. _

_Maybe it would have been better if she had never met him at all._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Georgia here with a few quick notes. We are off on "study leave" meaning that we're off school to study for exams. Luckily, I only have 4, 2 in History and 2 in Geography so yeah...that's me. It's been pretty warm weather in England and that's been cool :3 This chapter is dedicated to our new love of Stephen King. This time 2 weeks ago, we hadn't had any Stephen King. Now we've got 8 and I'm currently reading Christine and Charlotte is reading Pet Semetary. It's 11pm and we're watching Russell Howard's good new extra and we're going to a jubilee party tomorrow. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...are you sure this is the best idea?" Mercedes questioned Sam, who was browsing on the internet

"Sure I am Ce" he grinned, his fingers skirting over the keyboard "Besides, you complain that you can't sleep because of your stomach being in the way. It'll give you something to do."

"The only reason my stomach is in the way is because your sperm decided 'Hey, why don't I create two babies this time instead of one like last time? That's sure to make Mercedes happy. And to top it off, I'll make sure that they're constantly fighting.' So not only did you do that, you also managed to get our daughter in a cast."

"She wanted to go to the park" he said, trying to defend himself "Besides, she's still alive isn't she?"

"Hmm" Mercedes growled "I'm gonna see how she is"

As Mercedes waddled out of the room, Sam's face brightened as he found what he was looking for "Here we are..." he murmured,clicking on the 'buy' button "Perfect"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sam was greeted by Madison giving him a tired "Hi Daddy" and she trudged towards the living room in her rabbit slippers and dragging Lotso behind her.<p>

"Hey Madison" he smiled, giving her a gentle hug "How's your arm?"

"Mm" she mumbled, shaking her head "It itches really bad. Oh! Mama got me some movies inc'uding Lilo and Stitch an' Balto."

"Did she now?"

"Uhuh, and some packages came for you, they're real heavy! Daddy, are they for me?"

"Nah, not for you sweet-pea, they're for Mommy" he grinned, giving her a wink "It's a surprise."

"I like surprises!"

"I know you do, and you're gonna find out what Mommy's is in a few hours."

* * *

><p>"Mercedes...I've got you a surprise" Sam sang, giving her a giant bunch of roses<p>

"Sam" she simpered, pretending to swoon "You didn't have to"

"Why not? It's Thursday." he shrugged "And besides, since when was wooing your own wife a crime?"

"Okay, what's your angle?" Mercedes asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow "Just because it's Thursday isn't an option"

"Nothing, I just wanted to show how MUCH I love you. Also...I...got you these" He handed her 3 rectangular packages each one bearing a different weight.

"Right..." she mumbled, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Now, hear me out on this. Ten years ago today, you introduced me to what has to be now one of my favourite book series of all time. So I decided to return the favour."

Mercedes opened the first package gingerly, reading the front cover "Christine by Stephen King. God Sam, this is like...800 pages long!"

"749" he corrected, handing her the next one that felt heavier "Now this one has to be his longest book he's written besides The Stand."

"It" she mumbled, looking at the blurb"...is this the one with the killer clown?"

"The very one. This took me a whole three months to read. I was in college and my room mate lent it me. ever since then, clowns sort of...freak me out so to speak. Now, this last one also happens to be MY favourite and the scariest book Stephen says he's written. Now I know for a FACT that you've seen the movie to this one already."

Mercedes paled slightly as she ripped off the paper and glanced at the cat on the cover.

* * *

><p><em>"...and remember, no. Scary. Movies."<em>

_"Yes Mom, no Mom, three bags full Mom." Mercedes sighed,rolling her eyes_

_"I saw that young lady. Now Jackson, I want you to make sure Mercedes is in bed by 9:30 the latest"_

_"But Mom! I'm a pre-teen! Tina gets to go to bed at 10:30 and..."_

_"I don't care what Tina does. You're 11 years old and 11 year olds need their sleep. 9:30 at the latest no arguments. Jackson, make sure she does"_

_"Got it!"_

_"Here's 20 for take-out. I'll be back at 10, love you both" she kissed their heads before heading out the door_

_"Alright numbskull, let's make this straight. I've got Sinead coming round and I don't want you to get in the way. We're gonna be watching a film so I expect you to stay out the way"_

_"If you let me watch it with you, I won't tell Mom 'bout Sinead. Besides, you're not allowed friends over on weekdays"_

_"Not allowed friends over on weekends" Jackson mimicked, shoving her lightly._

_"Hey! No fair! Just 'cos you're 3 years older, it don't give you any right."_

_"Well l'il sis, that's where you're wrong. I am older than you. I also happen to be a freshman. In Highschool. And on account of those terms, that gives me more right than you'll ever know. EVER"_

_"Fine. If I can't watch the movie, I'll say to Mom I know what you did last weekend"_

_Jackson looked at her confused "But I never did anything last weekend"_

_"Exactly"_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jackson grumbled, passing his baby sister the carton of Ben and Jerry's she requested.<em>

_"I can't believe you FELL for it." Mercedes smirked back, ducking as her brother made an aim for her head "What we watching?"_

_"Pet Semetary. I got it from Brad who got it from his step__ brother's cousin grandma's friend. Apparently it's really scary as in REALLY scary. Scarier than Beauty and the Beast" he teased,knowing how scared she was of the bats._

_"Shut up." she scowled, glaring at Jackson, who was grinning wickedly._

_"Are you scared of Beauty and the Beast?" Sinead asked teasingly, smiling widely._

_"She's scared of the bats..."_

_"Well it beats YOUR fear of Ursula!" Mercedes retorted, sticking her tongue out. _

_Sinead opened her mouth, laughing "You're scared of Ursula?"_

_"It's the whole half octopus- half woman thing." he mumbled, turning slightly red_

_"Aww! You really don't like the mean octolady do you?" Sinead cooed, pinching Jackson's cheek._

_As Sinead was doing this, Jackson gave Mercedes a look which could only mean one thing. 'You. Are. So. Dead."_

_"Hey, why not we watch the movie?" Mercedes asked, trying to change the subject"_

* * *

><p><em>Dianne found them at 10 pm watching what could only be described as a zombie cat trying to attack people.<em>

_"Jackson Alexander and Mercedes Patricia Jones! Just what do you think you are doing?"_

_They screamed as they heard Dianne. Looking backwards, Mercedes realised it was her Mom._

_Storming towards the tv, Dianne switched it off and put the lights back on_

_"You two bed. Now" _

_Sinead tried to sneak off but was caught in the act_

_"Sinead,I think it's better if you went home now"_

_"Bye Jackson, bye 'Cedes." she whispered, giving a small wave before disappearing._

* * *

><p>"I remember that." Mercedes chuckled lightly, putting the book down. "Jackson was grounded for 3 months and was only allowed to watch up to PG-13s for the rest of the year. And because he was grounded, he couldn't go to lessons to get his learner's permit. I was only hit with 2 weeks and bedtime at 8 for the rest of the school year."<p>

"So" Sam asked "Which one d'you want to read first?"

She sighed, knowing that Sam wasn't going to back down no matter what "Alright...I'll read them. BUT I'll save Pet Semetary for last. Which is the least frightening?"

"Well they're all not not scary but if I were you, I'd go for Christine"

"Christine it is."

* * *

><p>Sam grunted in his sleep and blearily opened his eyes to find Mercedes' lamp emitting a soft yet powerful glow around the room.<p>

"Ce? It's 3 in the morning." he mumbled, kissing her belly "What you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." she said simply, turning the page on her book "I can't sleep, the twins are up so I thought might as well read."

"The twins keeping you awake?"

"Pretty much. This guy..." she smiled, taking Sam's hand in hers and pressing it just above her navel "is the calm one, it won't move all that much, just sorta goes with the flow. But...this one" she shifted Sam's hand over to her left side of her stomach "Is the dancer. He or she is nearly always jittery, not allowing it's brother or sister to have a chance at kicking. This was the one that landed me with 3 broken ribs last week" she chuckled, wincing as she breathed in. "Ouch."

"Was it?"

"Mhhm. Also, it doesn't get to sleep unless Daddy sings."

"Now you're just making that up! Just 'cause it worked with our daughter, it doesn't mean it'll work this time round."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly "Fine. Speaking of our daughter, can you check up on her?"

"Ce, she's fine, the doctor said that the pain meds also have a slight sedative affect so knowing her, she'll be sleeping with Church, Yoda, Buckbeak, Lotso, Scooby, Big Red and Greeny Meanie."

"Mmm...guess you're right...I still don't understand how it happened though."

"I swear I was watching her the whole time." Sam insisted, looking into Mercedes' deep chocolate eyes.

"Sure you were." she mumbled, rolling her eyes, only half believing her husband "I'm gonna get back to Christine."

Sam chuckled,shaking his head. His wife was too cool for him sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Georgia here once again :3 Yeah, we need to go back to school for like...3 more weeks at most because of exams, but for me it's like..2 weeks so yeah. Also this chapter is kind of inspired by Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Charlotte got it on DVD and it IS really good! Check it out, it's an oldie but goldie. Like the Goonies or Stand By Me. Nothing's happening in JOE, NCS isn't for another 5 weeks ish and after our exams I have prom! So yay! And I won a hoodie :3 Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. It was the biggest freeze Lima had seen for 20 years and yet he was boiling hot. Sweat was pouring off his back and he could swear his head was close to exploding. Groping around for his contacts case, he switched on the small radio that also doubled up as an alarm clock in the process.

_"...and 'cos of all this snow, I can confirm that all schools are closed."_

_"Even the elementary school? Didn't think Santana had it in her."_

_"Yes Artie, even the elementary school although that does not mean Megan Sophia Hummel of Whitman Avenue, you get out of your science project due today."_

"Urrghh..." he groaned, turning over to find Mercedes in her pyjamas, snoring lightly "'Ce" he croaked, covering his hand as he coughed "Mercedes, I feel ill."

"Hell to the naw Samuel, I already have 2 babies to look after, I don't want a third one." Mercedes mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy it snowed Mommy it snowed!" Madison squealed, excitedly scrambling onto their bed and leaving Lotso in the doorway with Big Red "Mommy, it snowed!"

Mercedes glanced at her sleepily "Alright, I guess that means no pre-school today. Let me just get Andy and Bryce sorted. Could you help Mommy and get two sleepy suits sorted?"

"Okay!" Madison replied excitedly, heading towards the twins' nursery, tripping up on the way out. "I'm okay!"

Sam coughed again, feeling like his head would explode. Groaning, he lay back into the pillows, only to get chided by his wife.

"Sam, you can cut that out, I know you ain't sick." Mercedes said, shuffling into her ladybird slippers "Don't y'all pull a Ferris Bueller on me, trust me I've seen that movie so many time, I know all of his tricks."

Sam coughed again, his muscles spasming "'Ce I really AM sick, feel." He grabbed her hand and held it up to his forehead.

Mercedes looked at him skeptically. Whilst Sam did look slightly pale, she still wasn't convinced.

"I'll get a thermometer. Do you want some pancakes?"

"Not today 'Cedes...leave me alone to die." he mumbled, burying deeper into the pillows.

She shrugged, heading towards the nursery "Suit yourself"

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Are you coming out to play?" Madison asked, shaking his sleeping frame.<p>

Sam opened his eyes groggily. Why were there two Madisons? He winced as he attempted to lift his head, his brain still pounding.

"Honey, remember what I told you? Daddy's not feeling too good at the moment."

"Will he get better?"

"Yeah, it'll just take a few days. Why don't I take you down to see Harrie? I'm sure she'd want to play. Or I can phone Uncle Mike to take you to the park?"

"Yeah! I'll get my sled!"

"You do that." Mercedes smiled, hugging her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mercedes" Mike grinned, standing in the doorway, Harrie wearing her Unicorn hat, a light blue lead clutched in her Dad's hand"Is Madison ready?"<p>

"Yep, I believe so..." she laughed as Madison gasped upon seeing the animal on the lead "Wow, who's this?"

"Charlie. Me and Tee got him for Harrie's birthday last week."

"It's his first snow day!" Harriet said, giving Mercedes a hug "It's also his first time outside, he got his shots yesterday and he didn't cry. Well, he did a little bit. Maddie, don't forget the sled!"

"I won't" she called, putting on her wellies "Mommy I'm ready!"

"Alright, have a good time you two."

"Okay Mommy!"

* * *

><p>"This is a crazy idea, you're mad." Harrie told Madison, trudging up the hill with Charlie in tow.<p>

"My Daddy says if he wasn't mad then his ideas would never work." Madison shrugged, putting the sledge down "Okay, the plan is you and Charlie go on with me on the back got it?"

"Got it!"

Charlie barked making the pair giggle.

* * *

><p>"...heard he was sick. I heard from his brother's girlfriend's grandma's neighbours niece he passed out at Arby's last night"<p>

"He can't be. Look, it's Sam we're talking about here, he's faking it."

"I don't think he's faking it Puck, he seemed pretty ill this morning." Rory mumbled, attacking his Meatball Mariana, sauce spreading around his face "Unless he's doing a Ferris Bueller but from what I know, there's no carnival downtown..."

"Hey Rory" Puck said, trying to sound nonchalont "You know Sam's favourite movie is Ferris Bueller?"

"Yeah..."

"And from what I remember, there was a singing telegram. A 'get better soon' singing telegram. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I do believe there's still a zombie nurse costume from halloween. That just so happens to be in your size."

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong<em>

Sam trudged to the door, the "sickie" Lion King duvet wrapped around him. Mercedes had gone to the store with the twins so he was left at home watching The Princess and the Frog.

Upon opening the door, he found Rory in a zombie nurse outfit who was glaring into the bushes where a mohawk and badly disguised muffled laughter where lying.

"I heard that you were feeling ill...headache,fever, cold and chill, I came here to help restore your pluck, 'cos I'm the nurse who likes to-"

"Puck set you up didn't he?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Gave me 20 to do it." Rory mumbled sheepishly, his ears turning red in embarrasment "It was his idea to help you cheer up."

"THANKS GUYS!" Sam shouted hoarsley over to the bush "THANKS." He shut the door and headed back to the bedroom, his head still pounding

"It's alright!" the mohawk responded back, grunting as a snowball hit him. "Finn, what the hell?"

"Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Rory!" Madison shouted, standing next to a giggling Harrie who seemed to be responsible for the offending snowball.

"Alright, that's it" Puck chuckled, scooping Harrie up and smushing her face with a snowball "See how you like it"

Harrie spluttered, and let Charlie off the lead "Attack!" she cried pointing towards the tall mowhakian "Go on Charlie!"

Charlie simply yawned before sprinting after Miguel and Tulio, barking wildly.

"Charlie! You're not meant to do that! Miguel and Tulio are nice and they're Sugar an' Rory's!" Madison shouted, chasing him and finally succeeding several minutes later.

"I have an attack dog, with built in force field!"

"Oh yeah?" Puck scoffed, raising an eyebrow "Harriet here has a Puckasaurus Rex, who eats force field dogs!"

Madison looked around and spotted Finn "Finn, can I have a piggyback? I need to defeat Puckasaurus Rex and and..." she pointed at Mike suddenly "Evil Doctor Porkchop."

"That's MISTER Evil Doctor Port Chop to you." Mike shouted back, already preparing a snowball.

"Okay, 1...2...3!..."

* * *

><p>"...we totally kicked your butts!"<p>

"Na-uh! We only lost 'cos your Dad's not as strong as Puck!" Madison argued back taking a bite out of her smore "Besides, Charlie ran off to see Miguel an' Tulio"

"Alright girls, time for bed" Tina sang her head around the door "Get comfy under the covers then I'll stick on a movie alright?"

"Mommy, can we watch Labyrinth?" Harriet asked, her dark eyes small and pleading.

"No! The Never Endin' story!"

Tina smiled as she watched the friends argue amongst themselves. Ever since they met each other for the first time when they were only a few days old, both girls were inseperable. They were the best friends and also the worst of enemies.

"...it's my room!"

"But _I'm_ the guest!" Madison shouted indignantly, smacking Harrie with Sprinkles "And besides, we watched Labyrinth last time."

"No we didn't." Harriet argued back, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Yes we did!"

"Okay, okay I'LL choose the movie" Tina said, kneeling down to see the collection "End of discussion."

"No!"

"Either you agree on a film or you don't watch at all. How about The Pagemaster? You'll like that one."

"What's The Pagemaster?" Madison questioned, interested "Is it the one with the girl and the books and the newt and the cake?"

Tina chuckled, putting it in the dvd player "No sweetie, you're thinking of Matilda. The Pagemaster is a wonderful movie, one of my personal favourites. It's about a boy who goes into a world of books."

"Have I seen it?"

"No Harrie, I don't think you have. Your father only bought it last week." she explained, putting it in the DVD player "You can watch this but then it's bed for both of you, got that?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Yes Tee."

"Good. Night you two." Tina smiled, kissing each girl on the forehead.

She sighed as she gently shut the door behind her. Her daughter was lucky to have a friend like Madison and to be honest, she wouldn't of had it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello our dearest and most loyal readers! Just to let you know, we are going to be pre-tty busy over the next few days. We're out Thursday because we're going to a County Show for the third year in a row. It's sorta like a State Fair, 'cept not as long(It's only 2 days.), there isn't as many rides and it's a lot more to do with the county itself (Our Mum must come home with about 5 different cheeses each year.) and on the plus side, there's loads of freebies and we go home laden with bags full of them. On Saturday we're off to our Grandma's for the day and then we're available again. Our last exams are next week and from next Wednesday onwards, we're free until September. That is, if our Mum doesn't kill us if our results are crap. Now that the Evans family is complete, there ain't gonna be any more Samcedes babies (Mercedes will make sure of that.) and we need ideas on what could happen to the clan! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Madison! Time to get up sweetie!" Mercedes called from the bottom of the stairs "Come on, it's your first day of kindergarten today! I made you some raspberry waffles, your favourite!"

Madison scowled and buried her head deeper into the pillows. She didn't want to go to kindergarten. She wanted to stay in preschool with the leaky water trough and her special penguin blanket at naptime.

She wanted to fight with Harriet over who got the last carton of grape juice at snack time only to make it up to her 10 minutes later with one of her Mom's special peanut butter cookies.

"Madison?" Sam asked, knocking on the purple door "You up, bee?"

"No!" she shouted through the door "I don't wanna get up! I don't wanna go to kindergarten! I wanna stay here with Bryce and Mommy and Andy!"

Sam sighed, relating to the situation. He remembered not wanting to go to kindergarten when he was young and even went as far as faking mad cow disease. He entered the door, to find Madison with her head under the Cat in the Hat pillow

"Madi, just listen to me. Kindergarten, it ain't all that bad. From what I remember, it's basically preschool without naps and snack time. Listen, you get to learn all sorts of cool stuff like how to read and how to add numbers."

"I KNOW the alphabet!" Madison sighed, rolling her eyes "And I can count up to 10 which is big enough!"

"Yes, but you don't know what 12 add 15 is and you still struggle with Dr Seuss."

"That's 'cos Mommy keeps on fallin' asleep." she mumbled, her face buried in the cushion.

"Hey come on, you know that the baby's coming any day now and that makes Mommy even more tired."

That was true. Mercedes was pregnant for the third and final time with a girl who they had yet to choose a name for.

Sam sighed "Tell you what, after school I'll get you some ice-cream and see if we can rent a movie alright?"

Silence.

"I take that as a yes then. I expect you to be down in 5 for breakfast, otherwise I'll get all the waffles and feed them to Andy!"

"No! I want waffles!" Madison shouted, scrambling out of her bed, dragging Buckbeak behind.

"Don't you want Lotso?" he called, picking up his daughter's favourite toy bear by the arm.

"Nope. He's still sleepin' and I don't wanna wake him up." the little girl explained with the logic only a five year old could muster. "And besides, I'm sure he wants to take over the world like Pinky an' the Brain!"

"Come on, let's get breakfast."

* * *

><p>Mercedes closed her eyes and winced as she felt another familiar jab in her stomach. She had been experiencing pains on and off for most of the night and now they were getting regular, she was getting more uncomfortable.<p>

She was hunched over her stomach when Sam came in, balancing Andrew on his hip.

"Momma! Affles!"

"Yeah, waffles." Mercedes mumbled, still hunched over. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the familiar liquid run down her thigh. "Shit."

Sam noticed the small puddle that was forming at his wife's feet and immediately set the toddler down who ran off to find his brother.

"Easy 'Ce, just breathe."

"Sam, I'm fine. I'm going to call Taylor and let her know what's going on. Is the spare room still set up?"

"As requested."

"Alright. I'm gonna finish making breakfast and then get in the bath for a bit. Oh shit, it's Madison's first day of kindergarten today."

"Don't worry, I'll ask Tee if she can drop them off,it's Harrie's first day as well."

"But what about Bryce and Andrew? They can't stay at home all day and I can't get them to daycare."

"I'll see if Sugar can take them through. I know the gruesome twosome also go there."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Just because they threw up on you ONE time, does not make it okay to label them the gruesome twosome...ow"

"Contraction?"

"Mhhm...every...6 and a half minutes...phew..."

"I'll give Tina a call."

* * *

><p>"Hello? No, Lilly, you can't have candy right at this moment."<p>

"Hey Tee, it's Sam? Listen um...Mercy's in labour so I was wonderin' if you could take Maddie in? I might be able to pick her up..."

Tina couldn't help but laugh to herself as she pictured Sam standing there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, tell Mercedes good luck from me" the young woman smiled, thrilled to know that Mercedes was finally in labour.

"Will do, thanks Tina."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"...I can't thank you enough Tee, honestly I can't."<p>

"Okay, I'm just going to stop you right there because you're REALLY starting to get on my nerves. It's fine, I don't mind taking Madison in. If you or Mercedes need any help, just call and I'll try and get to you asap."

"Alright...once again thank..."

Before Sam tried to finish his sentence, Tina put her finger on his lips in an effort to keep him quiet.

"DON'T even think about it Evans. Now, where's Mercedes?"

"Sleeping, trying to get some rest before labour really kicks in. Contractions are hurting but she's cool. Has a feeling that this is gonna to be a fast one."

* * *

><p>"Maddie, you excited for your first day of kindergarten?" Tina asked, making sure both girls were strapped into their booster seats<p>

"I think so...Daddy says he'll get me ice cream and I can take Lotso with me as long as he stays in the classroom at recess."

"I think that's a good idea. If he get lost, then who'll be in charge? Greeny Meanie can't do it."

"I know. That's why Big Red knocks him out all the time. Big is my second bestest so it'll be him."

* * *

><p>"...and out...in...and out...in and out...in..."<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE EVANS!" Mercedes growled, furrowing her brow in pain "Shit. Why I decided to try a homebirth in the first place is beyond me. After this one Sam, you're getting a vasectomy. And that's final."

"What? No way!" Sam chuckled sheepishly, knowing Mercedes meant business.

"It's that or having to wear a condom every time we have sex. And with a house full of kids under 10 years old, that's not the best option, they can get into anything."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" a teacher who looked in his early twenties knelt down to Madison's and Harriet's level "I'm Mr Robinson, your kindergarten teacher. I know you're going to love it. I gotta tell you a secret, it's my first day as well so it seems pretty scary to me."<p>

Harriet looked back unsurely at Tina, who was motioning for her to go on.

"But don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here. I know I do." he grinned, winking at another teacher several meters away, causing her to giggle and go slightly red. "Come on, I think all the others are inside. Now, tell me your names and we'll see if we can find your cubby. D'you want to say bye to Mom first?"

Both girls nodded, giving Tina a quick hug.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Aunty Tee!"

"Bye you two! Have a good day! Harrie, your father will be here to pick you up at half three,okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Harriet nodded, giving her Mom one last hug before disappearing inside.

* * *

><p>"...that's it, atta girl..." Taylor reassured, making sure to keep the in pain woman calm "That's it...one more...one...more"<p>

Mercedes screwed up her face in pain, panting as she felt something slip out "UGH."

"We've got the head out!" she smiled, taking Mercedes' hand and placing it where she could feel it.

Mercedes gasped, her eyes filled with tears. "Aww...hello..."

"Don't worry little one...you're almost out..." the midwife murmured, gently easing the shoulders out "It's...out! 8:42 am and...a little girl!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, class settle down...settle down." Jeremy Robinson mentally sighed, counting to 10 in his head. Slowly, he raised his hand, waiting for his class to settle down. After they had settled down, he was able to speak.<p>

"My name is Mr Robinson but you can call me Mr Rob. I'll be your teacher all throughout elementary and before we get to know each other, we need to cover the basics rules. Rule 1. If anyone is caught doing anything they're not meant to they have a warning. 2. If they do anything bad after their warning, they get a frowny sticker on the chart. 3. If anyone gets 5 frowny stickers in a week, they have to stay with me at recess. And the most important rule of all is if you play with Mr and Mrs Potato Head, they have to go back together, they're madly in love. Got it?"

"Yeah"

"Also, if I raise my hand, I expect everyone to do the same. That's a signal to keep quiet. Okay, first things first, have any of you been read The Cat in the Hat by Dr Seuss?"

Several hands went up.

"That's going to be our project this semester, Dr Seuss books. We're also going to watch the Lorax at the end."

"I've seen that one! My sister likes the onceler!"

"Believe me, I'm sure everyone's older sister likes the onceler." Mr Robinson chuckled, going over to the corner where a tank sat.

"These two little dudes are called Katniss and Peeta. From what I've been told,they're brother and sister, although that's not true." he smiled, laughing slightly at his own joke.

"My Daddy likes that book Mr Rob! He calls me his little mockin'jay!"

"Yeah, they're both girls but they don't seem to mind. Alright, let's get cracking!"

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Madison rushed into the living room, startling Mercedes "Mommy, I had a great day at kindergarten! I got a banana sticker and I made a new friend and I've learnt some sign language and read some Cat in the Hat!"<p>

"Oh, you did so good! I told you you'd like it! Now before you go rushing off, there's someone very special I'd like you to meet."

"This..." Sam said, walking in with a small bundle, "is Abigail Lucy Evans, AKA, your new baby sister. Say hi to your sister Abi"

As Sam knelt down to Madison's level, Abigail gave a squawk as she moved but settled down quickly

"Hi Abigail..." Madison whispered, stroking her cheek "Daddy, she's all red and pruny!"

"Course she is! You know how after you've been in the bath too long and your hands start to get pruny?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, it's just like that. You already know about the water balloon in Mommy's tummy, that's why she's so pruny."

"Oh...ew!" Madison giggled as a milky fluid came out of Abigail's mouth "Daddy, she threw up!"

"Come on squirt, let's get you sorted."

* * *

><p>"So...did you enjoy today?" Mercedes asked, brushing away a strand of hair away.<p>

"Uhuh...I'm glad the baby came."

"So am I. She was getting pretty cramped in there." she smiled, tucking Madison in "Right, is everyone in? Lostso, Big Red, Greenie Meanie?"

"Yeah, Mommy? Can I go to kindergarten tomorrow?"

Mercedes had to laugh at that "Of course you can sweetie! Kindergarten isn't like preschool, you go every day! Now how's about tomorrow evening we watch Toy Story 3?"

"Maybe Abi can watch it too! It's my favourite so it could be hers!"

"Madi honey, remember what we talked about last week. Abi's been through the same as me so she's gonna be really tired for the next few days. Her eyesight's not that good anyway."

"Can't she just wear glasses?" Madison yawned,her eyes fluttering.

"I don't think they make glasses that small. Come on Abu, let's get to sleep."

"Alright. Night Momma."

"Night sweetie." she whispered, kissing her on the forehead before heading out.

Several moments later, there was a small crash followed by a sharp cry.

"Ce,little help!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! This is the last update for about...3 weeks? Okay, before you go rioting and break out into the mob song(The one Gaston sings near the end of BATB) hear us out. As you may know, Georgia and I signed up to go to NCS and the adventure camp part of it starts next week. Then it's about 3 days off and then it's off to university for 5 days. And if that wasn't enough, we're also doing a community project as part of it! So yeah, we're busy all summer. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Sam sucked in his breath as he let the news sink in. He had just been told that he was going to be a dad again and that his life would change forever.

"Sam?"Mercedes whispered, her hand on his arm. "Honey, are you all right?"

He looked at Mercedes, tears streaking his cheeks. He slowly nodded, wrapping the woman he was proud to call wife in his arms.

"I'm more than alright, 'Ce..." he mumbled, swaying slightly. Mercedes noticed that his face had a pale look to it. He sat down on the toilet, his face now obtaining a green tinge.

Pushing his head between his legs, Mercedes chuckled wryly. This was exactly what she expected to happen. It wasn't like they had been avoiding having anymore kids nonstop and there had been talks from both sets of parents as to when Madison would get a sibling quite recently.

And now they were pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes Evans?" a nurse called out into the seemingly empty waiting room "Dr Morris is ready."<p>

"Yep. Come on Madison." Mercedes called over to her daughter who was highly engrossed in a game that included Lotso and Barbie.

Dropping the doll, Madison ran over to Mercedes, Lotso tucked under one arm.

"Mommy! Tell Lotso not to be a meanie to Barbie! He hurted her feelin's 'cause she wan'ed to be with Ken bu' he didn't like it."

"Come on Lotso, that's not how you behave, especially with other toys."Mercedes chided, playing along.

As they entered Dr Morris' room, Madison was still chatting wildly about her game "...and there was a unicorn and a pony and he eated the goats and..."

"Hey Madison!" Dr Morris smiled widely, laughing as Madison behind Mercedes' leg.

"Sorry 'bout this,she's not usually this shy." Mercedes apologised, looking at the small monkey clinging on her leg that was Madison Maria Evans.

"That's okay, she probably still hasn't forgiven me for the booster shots." he chuckled, shaking his head "So you think you're pregnant?"

The young woman nodded "Yeah, I tried a home pregnancy test and it came up positive. I've been having morning sickness and my breasts have been feeling sore and tender?"

"Mhhm , sounds about right. I'll give you a blood test, send that off to the lab and we'll wait. You're going to have to come back in about a week, just for conformation and pre-natal vitamins."

"Okay..." Mercedes nodded, glancing at Madison who was playing with the blood pressure monitor."Maddie, we don't touch things that don't belong to us without asking first now do we?"

"Sorry,Mommy." Madison mumbled sheepishly,ducking her head "Mommy can we um...go get ice cream afters?"

"I think that can be arranged. Why don't you see if Lotso can be nice to that doctor bear in the corner?"

"I dunno...Lotso don't like doctors." she explained, holding her favourite bear close to her chest.

"Has he had some surgery then?" Dr Morris asked,trying to sound kind.

"Uhuh" Madison smiled sounding a bit more interested "He tried to fly and he accidently got chewed by a dog last Wednesday an' lost a arm."

"Well,I hope he's feeling better and I'm sure that with plenty of rest, he'll be back to his ruling, evil self in no time."

"He's secon' in command, greenie meanie's first."

"Oh is he now? I'm going to have to give your Mom a blood test now alright?" he asked, confirming it with Madison who nodded.

* * *

><p>"Can I have nutella?" Madison asked, as they entered the ice cream parlor "With sprinkles and dotties and...hi Harrie!"<p>

Mercedes looked to see who Madison was pointing to and saw Harriet, her nose with a plaster on it

"Hi Maddie." she whispered, giving her a shy nod.

"Woah...what happened?"

"Me an' Daniel were on the teeter totter an' I got off an' he went down and smacked me in the face." she mumbled, taking a bit out of her ice cream "Mommy took me to the hospital an' they said my nose is broked."

"Ouch! You okay?"

As Madison and Harriet were talking, Mercedes sat next down to a puffy eyed Tina and offered her a warm smile.

"I swear I was watching her the whole time. I turned my back for one second and then suddenly Daniel's running up to me and saying that Harriet's bleeding."

"Hey, it's alright. It'll get better."

"It's not alright! Because of this, she has to have an operation next week and it's all my fault!... Ugh, I'm so tired 'Cedes! I'm overdue and my feet are highly swollen."

Mercedes gave the distressed woman a sympathetic shoulder rub in an effort to calm her down "It's alright, Harriet's fine, you're fine...aren't you?"

"About that...I think Josh is...onhisway..." she panted, one hand supporting her belly and the other on the chair.

"D'you want me to phone Mike? I'll get Sam to take the girls home."

"Please." Tina whispered shakily, biting her lip as a small trickle ran down her legs.

* * *

><p>"Alright girlies! Me and Stevie are going to be looking after you ton-IGHT! So I don't want any mucking around alright? I'll stick on Totoro."<p>

"Can we have popcorn an' marshmallows?"

"Sure! And I'm pretty certain that there's some hot chocolate somewhere."

* * *

><p>Tina smiled tiredly as the doctors attended to her newborn daughter. Like Harriet, this labour had been fast and pretty much pain free, only requiring some gas and air to take the edge off contractions.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Mike grinned, taking a picture of Tina "How're you doing?"

"Tired." she replied, holding back a yawn "I'm not sure she'll appreciate being called Josh."

"...here you are Tina, she's perfect. Slightly on the small side but everything else has come up positive." the nurse smiled, handing Tina a small bundle, adjusting her arms slightly.

Tina couldn't help but gasp as she felt the soft weight of her daughter in her arms. Moving the blankets away from her face, she stroked her cheek, earning a good camera shot for Mike

"Hey sweetie." she mumbled, kissing her daughter's forehead softly "Hi."

The baby blinked a few times, crying lightly as her position was adjusted.

Oh,oh,oh...sorry baby girl, that was my fault."

"Okay Tina, we're gonna have to take her for some tests soon, just to make sure everything's as it should be alright?"

"Yep"

* * *

><p>The next morning,both Harriet and Madison were playing with play-dough whilst watching Beauty and the Beast,Harriet's face now swollen and having a purple appearance to it, when Mike came through the door, one hand supporting Tina, the other holding a car seat.<p>

"Daddy!" Harriet shouted, running up towards Mike.

"Hey Harrie! Were you good for Sam and Stevie?" Mike asked, being careful not to harm both Lily and Tina

"Yeah. Totoro was awesome!"

"That's good...now, I want you to meet someone very special..." he was careful to put the carrier on the couch, trying not to wake his daughter

"Is it Joshy?" Harriet wondered, trying to see over the edge.

"Not exactly. Y'see, we got told that the baby was going to be a boy and the doctors don't always get things right when it comes to babies. That's what happened this time so instead of a baby brother, you have a baby sister. Lilly Alyssa Chang."

Harriet looked over and blinked "Daddy, how are babies born?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people! We wrote this chapter back in...October ish,I think? Sometime last year after the summer. I(Charlotte) have already decided what to ask for my birthday! A purple ukulele, Mulan OST, Forrest Gump OST and a new telly. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Madison groaned as she felt another sharp pain stab her side. She hadn't been feeling well all day and it wasn't until Mercedes sent her to bed with some Tylenol and Lotso that she felt a little better. Now,the pain was back and it hurt more than she remembered.

Snuggling into Lotso, she hissed as the pain returned. Being careful, she quietly went to her Mom's room. Seeing a soft glow emitting the room with colour, she sighed, silently thanking God.

"Mom?" she whispered,wincing as she shuffled further into the room."Ow."

Mercedes looked up,concern etched on her face "Madi,what are you doin' up? It's half eleven and you've got Glee Club tomorrow."

"I don't feel well." Madison mumbled,crawling on the bed,making Sam grunt slightly. "I really don't feel well...I've got a pain in my side..."

That was all Mercedes needed to hear before her nurse instincts took over "Honey, which side?"

"My right? It's been hurting slightly all day but it's not until now that I've noticed it."

"Okay,sweetie, I'm just gonna take your temperature to make sure it's not too bad...have you been feeling sick at all?"

"A little." she confessed, clutching at her stomach again "I thought it was just period pain but..." before she finished her sentence, she rushed to the bathroom and vomited in the bath.

"Ssh,it's okay,it's okay."Mercedes soothed,stroking her hair, loosely tying it up in a pony tail "Right, I'm going to just feel your stomach? To see if you need to go to hospital or not."

As soon as Mercedes pressed the right side of her abdomen, Madison yelped in pain, giving her Mom evils.

"Hmm...give me 5 minutes, I'm gonna check your temperature. Did the pain start from your belly button?"

Madison nodded,retching once again "Last...night. I went to the nurse's office but she just told me to use my free period to get some rest."

"And did you?" Mercedes questioned, raising an eyebrow as she searched the cupboard for a thermometer.

"Well, I was going to but then Cameron asked me if I'd be interested in going to The Lima Bean and he offered to pay. You know I couldn't refuse! That is exactly how you and dad met."

"Open." the older woman instructed,placing the old Spongebob thermometer in her daughter's mouth.

After leaving it in for several moments,Mercedes took it out, sucking in her breath as she read it.

"One hundred and one. Not good."she muttered,shaking her head. "Come on sweetie, we're getting you to a hospital."

Madison paled as she heard her Mom "Hospital?" she asked her eyes growing wide "No Mom I'm...fiiiine."

"Honey,you're not well. Pain in your side,fever, throwing up. Sounds like appendicitis to me. Go get your things and a spare change of clothes."

"Fine." she sighed,trudging to her room.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later,Madison shuffled into the back of Sam's old pickup truck, wearing her favourite Star Wars shirt accompanied with Adventure Time lounge pants, completing the look with her pink fluffy dressing gown and matching slippers.<p>

"I look stupid." she mumbled, crying into her toy Manatee whom she named Barbara.

"You're perfectly fine."Mercedes reassured,handing her Lotso and her old Totoro backpack. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Madison sighed as yet another person got called through. They had been waiting an hour and the pain was getting on her nerves. She inhaled sharply as she moved slightly. Even moving about seemed to hurt.<p>

Resting her head on her Mom's shoulder, she let out a small whimper. She was tired,in pain and just wanted to go home.

"Madison Evans?" one of the nurses called.

Crying in pain as she stood up, Madison doubled over, throwing up on the floor. The nurse was there in an instant, helping her into a wheelchair.

"Alright, we're going to head up to the children's ward where you can be assessed there." the nurse smiled warmly,gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I scared Lotso, I really am. What if there's somethin' wrong? I don't know about this Lots." the sixteen year old whispered to her favourite stuffed toy,breathing in the faded strawberry scent.

She drew in a breath sharply, clinging onto her side "OWWWWWWWW!" she cried, heaving more "OW!"

"Almost there baby girl, almost there." Mercedes murmured, taking her daughter's hand in her own and gently kissing it. "You're going to be alright...I promise."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Madison found herself in an uncomfortable bed, with uncomfortable pillows and wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown . Only moments earlier she was diagnosed as suffering from appendicitis and was due for surgery in an hour.<p>

Mercedes poked her head around the curtain holding a big box.

"Hey Maddie. I was going to give you this for your birthday but I thought 'why not'? Hope you like it" Mercedes grinned, handing her the box.

After several moments of scrabbling and tearing, Madison opened it and couldn't help but smile.

"A moose! Thanks,Mom." she smirked,ripping at the plastic bag it came in.

"It was one of the mystery squishables." Mercedes explained as Maddie cuddled the new toy "I had no idea what it was. How are you feeling now?"

"Sore beyond belief. I swear my stomach must be in my throat with all the throwing up I've done."

"I can assure you right now that that hasn't happened." a man smiled, coming into the booth. "I'm Robert and I'm going to be your anesthetist today. I've got some cream here that I'll put on your hands so that when it's time to put the cannula in, you shouldn't feel it as much."

"Urgh, I hate needles." Maddie moaned, retching into a small cardboard hat

"Who doesn't?" Robert chuckled, putting the cream onto her hands "But don't worry, it's only for a split second and then it's gone."

"Really?" she mumbled,grunting slightly as Mercedes wiped her chin.

"I promise. From what your records say,you've been here before."

"Oh yeah, I fell off the monkey bars and had to be sedated 'cos I wouldn't calm down." she smiled,giggling at the memory. She coughed, putting her hand to the side "Ow" she mumbled, hugging her moose.

"What you named it?" Mercedes asked, trying to keep off the subject of the operation.

"I'm thinking...Once-ler?"

"From The Lorax? That was my favourite book as a kid." Robert grinned, rubbing Madison's arm affectionately "Alrighty, that's over and done with. I'll see you when you're going to be put to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Hey Madison! I'm Doctor Bridgeman and I'm going to be doing your operation today. How you feeling?"<p>

"I'm in pain and it's the middle of the night, how d'you think I'm feeling?" Madison mumbled,earning a glare from Mercedes and a chuckle from the doctor.

"Not to worry,we'll soon make the pain go away. Which hand would you prefer the cannula in?"

"Right." she said, holding out her hand "Just do it, I hate needles!"

"Alright...if you want to, you can squeeze your Mom's hand." Dr Bridgeman advised, prepping the needle "If it helps,you can also look away."

The sixteen year old nodded,burying her head in Lotso as the needle slid in.

"There we go,all done. We just need to make sure it's in right so we're going to flush it with water first." Robert explained,taking a small syringe from the table.

Once they flushed the cannula with water, Robert put in another syringe,making Maddie frown.

"This one will make you feel a bit light headed so to feel dizzy is perfectly normal." he said,pressing it down.

A few seconds later, when Madison tried to hold her head up, she found it impossible. Her head slumping to the side, she noticed Robert put another syringe in her cannula. Blinking slowly, she closed her eyes one last time before falling asleep.

"Bye Madison, I'll see you soon." Mercedes mumbled,pressing one last kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>"...Madison, can you hear me?"<em>

Madison slowly stirred her head,her eyelids heavy. Opening her eyes, she blinked several times before she realised where she was. She was in a brightly lit room with Scooby Doo characters on the walls. The only person with her was Robert who appeared to be holding Once-ler as well.

"Sit over?" she whispered,her head slumping on the pillow.

"Sure is,pal. You're in the recovery room at the moment and you'll be going back to the ward soon." he offered with a kind smile.

"Where's Mom?" she whispered yet again,trying to lift her head up. She coughed, feeling sick several moments later, she closed her eyes again, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"...she's waking up."<em>

_"No shit,Sam."_

"Mom? Dad?" Madison mumbled, opening her eyes. Glancing to the left, she saw Sam grinning. She gave a watery smile, wincing slightly as she tried to shuffle around.

"Hey there Mads. You've been out quite a while." Sam smiled,ruffling her hair.

"I...I have?"she whispered,turning her head towards her mom.

Mercedes nodded,putting Lotso beside her daughter "It's five in the afternoon now, you've been zonked out for fourteen hours sweet pea. You almost had to be given a shot of adrenaline."

"Look on the bright side 'Ce, at least she could finally achieve what she's been trying to do every summer since she was four and fails every time."

"You mean get jacked up on as much sugar as possible to stay up all night watching Disney movies with Harriet?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Sam said, sounding triumphant.

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes glanced down fondly at her daughter.

"I'm just glad you're alright."


End file.
